


Pickpocket and the Rich Girl

by Swoooning



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: En is The Godfather, En is a overprotective cousin, F/M, Google translate was created to you read this fanfic, I never saw a AU ShinxNoi, I still haven't thought a plausible way to make Noi a super strong woman, Inspired by Lady and the Tramp (1955), Noi is a Ojousama, Noi saves Shin again, Shin fall in love for a teenager, The have no magic, alternative universe, but keep thinking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoooning/pseuds/Swoooning
Summary: Noi é a prima mais nova do maior mafioso da cidade, sempre trancada na grande mansão que mais parecia uma prisão, cansada de passar seus dias monótonos entre quatro paredes, em uma tarde de primavera, apos a aula, ela decide se aventurar pela cidade, mas não contava cruzar o caminho de um ladrão de rua.
Relationships: Noi & Shin (Dorohedoro), Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	1. Capitulo 1 - Ojou-sama

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira Fanfic de Dorohedoro, estou um pouco nervosa, muitos anos que não publico nada que tenha escrito, mas esses dois, eu simplesmente não consigo segurar o amor que tenho pelo relacionamento deles. Não me lembro de já ter lido alguma Fanfic deles que seja em AU, então vamos lá.  
> Espero que gostem.

Diariamente era desperta pela voz doce e educada de sua aia, com palavras de incentivo para mais um dia monótono em sua vida. Noi decidiu fingir que continuava dormindo, procurando nas macias cobertas de estampa florida uma forma de ignorar tudo a sua volta, mas assim que ouviu as cortinas do dossel deslizarem pelas barras de madeira viu que sua tentativa de permanecer na cama seria infrutífera.  
-Ojou-sama, seu banho está pronto. Por favor, levante antes que a água esfrie  
A jovem criada aguardou alguns minutos por algum sinal de vida vindo do montinho debaixo das cobertas. Conhecendo sua senhorita como apenas ela conhecia, sabia que aquela seria uma longa manhã até conseguir faze-la se arrumar.  
—Bom dia Ojou-sama!-disse em plenos pulmões enquanto puxava as cobertas, deixando a jovem desprotegida contra o frio  
—Turkey!-rosnou entre os dentes  
Com os cabelos formando um ninho prateado em sua cabeça, Noi se sentou irritada na cama, encarando a figura sorridente a sua frente.  
—Seu banho está pronto  
Noi puxou um dos muitos travesseiros de penas que compunham sua cama e escondeu o rosto inchado de sono entre eles. Turkey sentiu uma veia saltar na testa, respirando fundo, dobrou as mangas do uniforme e estalou os dedos, aquela realmente seria uma manhã difícil.

Encarava o próprio reflexo na penteadeira, acompanhando como os fios brilhavam a cada escovada recebida por sua aia. Havia substituído seu pijama pelo elegante uniforme do colégio feminino que frequentava. O penteado foi finalizado com um laço azul de seda que impedia que seu belo rosto fosse envolto pela cascata prateada.  
-En-sama está lhe aguardando para o café-da-manhã  
Bufando, pegou a mochila jeans cheia de tachas jogada na poltrona branca e dourada de seu quarto, e saiu do único lugar no mundo onde se sentia minimamente confortável. Andou sem pressa pelos longos corredores da mansão onde morava, passando por dezenas de quadros de seu primo e peças de arte de gosto duvidoso que valiam milhões. Sentindo o sol entrar pelas gigantes janelas de vidro, pulando apenas nos quadrados pretos do piso que havia acabado de ser encerado. Conforme passava pelos muito empregados que serviam ao primo, Noi era cumprimentada com educadas referências e desejos para um bom dia e boa aula.  
O caminho entre seu quarto e qualquer outro lugar da casa era sempre longo, nunca entendeu o motivo de uma mansão tão grande para apenas duas pessoas, talvez mais, visto que alguns hospedes acabavam por se tornar moradores temporários. Mas o entra e sai de convidados era tão grande que ela nem fazia questão de memorizar seus nomes e rostos. O terceiro andar era exclusivo dela e de En, onde ficavam seus respectivos quartos, se o dela era grande o de En era ridículo, e o primo tinha seus quartos privados para quando queria descansar. O segundo andar era para hospedes, onde dezenas de quartos prontos para receber visitantes estavam sempre impecáveis, havia também areas comuns para socializar e onde ficava a sala de treino, onde Noi recebia suas aulas de luta, dadas por atletas profissionais.  
Noi parou no alto da escadaria dourada que dividia o segundo andar e o térreo, o vitral iluminava os degraus com cores pálidas, ainda assim Noi conseguia ver pelo vidro colorido os fundos da propriedade, onde um enorme jardim simétrico desabrochava em primavera. Jogou a mochila nas costas e se sentou no corrimão, sentindo a temperatura fria do mármore enquanto escorregava.  
O primeiro andar era um local que se assemelhava a cena de um filme, mas claro, decorado pela breguice de En. Havia além do salão de jantar com capacidade para receber 150 pessoas, também um salão de baile anexado que permitia que durante as festas quase semanais que recebiam fosse possível ver as estrelas pelo teto de vidro. Sem contar a grande biblioteca onde o primo passava quase a maior parte do tempo, que ocupava dois andares e tinha tantos livros que parecia impossível que mesmo o leitor mais dedicado pudesse lê-los em uma única vida.  
Quando se aproximou da sala de jantar, a mais simples onde fazia as refeições diárias, as portas se abriram e Noi encontrou sentado na cabeceira da mesa farta seu primo, cujo rosto estava escondido atrás do jornal e era possível ver somente seus cabelos vermelhos por cima da publicação.  
Haviam outros ocupantes na mesa, pessoas que decidiu ignorar conforme passava, indo até seu lugar de costume onde um empregado já tinha puxado a cadeira e outro pegou sua mochila para ela poder se acomodar. Olhou de relance para as outras pessoas na mesa, homens de caráter duvidoso que não deveriam estar ali para resolver assuntos muito decorosos. Por mais que tivesse aquela cara sempre seria, seu primo era uma pessoa incrivelmente hospitaleira, e poderiam dizer o que fosse dele, menos que não era um bom anfitrião.  
-Noi-chan, você está enorme!  
A voz conhecida de Chota veio até ela do outro lado da mesa, aquele era um frequentador assídio da mansão, as vezes irritava En ao ponto de ser expulso, mas como era uma pessoa necessária para que os negócios do homem funcionassem, ele sempre voltava.  
-Já é uma moça agora. Já está namorando?  
Chota não tinha pudor nenhum, mas a jovem não se abalou pela pergunta feita diante de outras pessoas, encheu a boca de waffles e respondeu despreocupada.  
-Não  
-Mas já está na idade, tem quantos anos?  
-Ela tem quinze

En abaixou o jornal, de repente os outros ocupantes da mesa ficaram tensos, exceção Noi e Chota, já acostumados demais com o homem para se abalarem.  
-Ou seja-olhou seriamente para Chota e então todos os ocupantes da mesa-Não tem idade para essas coisas  
Como a única herdeira de En, Noi era um bom partido, ótimo partido, recebendo propostas de casamento dês dos cinco anos e conforme crescia se tornavam mais frequentes. Dês de moleques ainda nas fraldas até homens maduros, todos de famílias renomadas e fortunas inimagináveis, mimos caríssimos e exóticos eram enviadas a jovem e devolvidos de imediato, por sorte a adolescente não ligava para aquilo, e En ainda achava a prima muito jovem para um compromisso. Futuramente sim, ele admitia, tinha já um livro super seleto com candidatos dignos, mas ela não precisava saber disso.  
-Foi por isso que ele me colocou em um colégio feminino-respondeu um pouco para provocar, um pouco para desabafar  
O homem franziu as sobrancelhas para ela e decidiu ignorar seu comentário, voltando a mergulhar o rosto no jornal. Terminou sua refeição e sem se despedir, pegou a mochila que era segurada por um dos empregados que estavam a postos na paredes do cômodo, aguardando por ordens.  
Seu carro a aguardava na entrada, onde somente a ida da porta principal até os portões fosse suficiente para ser necessário uma carona. Como sempre, Noi ia no banco de trás acompanhada de seu segurança, um homem careca que usava sempre óculos escuros, dia e noite. Todo dia naquele mesmo horário, não só Noi saia em seu carro blindado, mas atrás dela outro onde uma equipe de seguranças fazia seu respaldo.  
En não tinha negócios nada legais, então ela era um alvo fácil porque somente o fato de continuar a frequentar o colégio ao invés de ter aulas particulares, como En preferia, já a colocava em risco. Não era como se Noi amasse o colégio, mas anos antes ela pediu que começasse a frequentar um, visto que tinha professores particulares dês de sempre, queria conhecer pessoas da sua idade, e talvez fazer amigos. Hoje a realidade era outra, ela simplesmente não tinha amigos porque as meninas do colégio tinham medo dela, mas era melhor que ficar trancada o dia todo.  
Durante o caminho atravessava a cidade e observava pela janela outras estudantes, de colégios diferentes, fazendo seus trajetos a pé, conversando animadamente umas com as outras e sendo apenas adolescentes, mais tarde veriam-nas em lanchonetes papeando ou em lojas olhando as roupas da estação. Noi queria poder fazer aquilo, ter uma vida mais normal, ir de carro para o colégio para muitos parecia um luxo desejável, mas faria de tudo para um dia andar a pé despreocupadamente pela cidade. Haviam algum tempo que percebeu que, na verdade era um prisioneira, mesmo na mansão nunca estava totalmente livre para ir e vir conforme desejasse. Caso En recebesse convidados para reuniões cheias de tensão, ela era orientada a evitar sair do terceiro andar, e mesmo nos jardins, sempre cheios de seguranças, ela nunca conseguia um momento sozinha.  
O carro parou em frente aos portões de ferro da casa georgiana, onde outras jovens e abastadas adolescentes andavam em grupinhos distintos. Bufou enquanto pulava do carro, com o blazer do uniforme amarrado na cintura, ela foi ignorada pela professora que estava fazendo a checagem dos uniformes. Mesmo o corpo docente temia Noi, todos sabiam com o que seu primo trabalhava e tentavam ignorar isso, ainda que ela achasse divertido o nervosismo deles sempre que aparecia no noticiário algum crime cometido pela máfia. Ficavam fofocando e especulando se havia sido obra de En, a maioria das vezes, quase sempre, sim, e isso deixava Noi um pouco metida.  
Conforme andava pelos corredores, as outras estudantes desviavam dela, na semana anterior havia sido notícia nacional o misterioso caso de uma van abandonada com oito corpos dentro, tendo sinais de tortura e alguns pedaços faltando. De acordo com a polícia, tudo levava a crer que havia sido obra d'Família, a máfia que comandava a cidade, criada por En. Bom, Noi se lembrava de ver aquela van entre dezenas de veículos que ficavam na garagem subterrânea, e também que os capangas mais perigosos de En pareciam se vangloriar de algo, agora o assunto esfriou, talvez um pouco de dinheiro tenha alimentado a fome da polícia que tirou o caso da lista de prioridades.  
Mesmo assim, quando Noi se sentou em seu lugar para assistir a primeira aula do dia, sabia que estavam olhando para ela com mais intensidade que o normal. Suspirou cansada, as vezes seria bom ir para outro lugar, um lugar onde En não fosse conhecido, e ela não vivesse com esse estigma. Adoraria ir para outro pais, talvez Europa, poderia viver uma vida normal de estudante, ter amigos e poder sair e se divertir, mas duvidava que En permitisse, mesmo após se tornar maior de idade, ele faria o possível para mante-la por perto, En tinha um grande sentimento de posse, não só nela, sua única parente viva, mas diante de todos os membros de sua 'família', ou você fica ao seu lado, ou morre, duvidava que ele um dia fizesse algum mal a ela, mas não mediria esforços para tê-la a sua vista.

* * *

O horário do almoço era sempre uma aventura nova, ela era excluída e temida devido a seu status, porem, mesmo os excluídas e as bullys tinham suas próprias panelinhas, se juntando para o intervalo nas mesas redondas do refeitório ou nas outras que ficavam ao ar livre. Normalmente comia do lado de fora, confortável em um banquinho de madeira que ficava perto de uma árvore, mas logo que saiu viu o aviso de tinta seca em todos os bancos verdes e brilhantes.  
-Cacete-procurou em volta algum lugar onde pudesse ficar, mas todas as mesas estavam ocupadas  
Como estava se sentindo um pouco maldosa, empinou o nariz até uma mesa onde meia-duzia de outras meninas tagarelavam. O assunto se esvaiu quando ela colocou sua bandeja na mesa, sem perguntar se poderia sentar ali. Elas trocaram olhares que iam de desentendimento à medo, e antes que Noi pudesse perfurar sua caixa de leite com o canudo, todas pegaram suas respectivas bandejas e desocuparam a mesa.  
Sacou seu celular do bolso da camisa e procurou pelos comentários a respeito da luta da noite anterior, por isso também acordou tão indisposta, dormiu tarde acompanhando o combate. Apreciando tanto o frescor da manhã quanto um dos poucos momentos que não era vigiada, aquelas horinhas sem seguranças atrás dela eram deliciosas, não sentia os olhos atentos nas suas costas, alertas ao mínimo sinal de perigo, foi a única exigência que o colégio fez, ou melhor, era mais um pedido, visto que se En o recusasse eles não fariam nada contra. De acordo com o diretor as outras estudantes ficariam desconfortáveis com a presença de seguranças daquele porte no colégio, como se a presença de Noi não fosse desconfortável suficiente.  
Logo que passava o almoço o dia seguia rapidamente, e o sinal da saída tocou para alegria de todos. Noi via logo na calçada o carro parado e o segurança lhe aguardando, iria colocar em prática o plano que tanto pensou havia algum tempo e hoje parecia o dia ideal.  
-O que estão fazendo?-seu olhar de desentendido foi tão bem interpretado que até mesmo o do homem a sua frente, que era real, parecia falso  
-Ojou-sama?  
-Eu disse que iria fazer compras, ou seja, não preciso do carro no momento-cruzou os braços os encarando com irritação  
-Não fui informado disso-o homem franziu a sobrancelha, suspeitando da situação  
-Vou comprar roupas, não entendeu?  
Virou para ir em direção as ruas principais, como a maioria das outras estudantes costumava fazer após as aulas.  
-Ojou-sama, esse é o trabalho de Turkey-se colocou em frente a jovem-Além disso, tenho ordens para leva-la direto para casa  
-Se quiser ligue para o En-apontou o celular em direção ao homem, que mesmo com quase dois metros não a intimidava-Falei com ele hoje de manhã, pode ligar  
-O senhor En deve estar muito ocupado no momento-qualquer funcionário ficava tenso ao falar pessoalmente com En  
-Não me importo, vou ligar pra ele e mostrar que ele deixou-desbloqueou o celular e selecionou um dos poucos contatos que tinha-Nunca consigo sair, e quando ele deixa me impedem  
Assim que colocou o celular na orelha o homem abanou os braços, sua testa suando de nervoso.  
-Perdão Ojou-sama, deveria ter me informado melhor. Não devemos incomodar o chefe com essas coisas  
O viu suspirar de alivio quando ela abaixou o celular e encerrou a ligação. Seu plano estava dando certo, nunca que En iria deixa-la andar pela cidade, mas era bom usar o medo que ele impunha nos outros contra o próprio, dava um gostinho mais saboroso a sua trama.  
Reiniciou sua caminhada pela calçava larga, como se aquilo fosse comum, mas por dentro estava muito animada, tanto que durante a maior parte do tempo ignorou os dois homens que a seguiam e o carro preto de vidros escuros que andava em baixa velocidade na rua pouco atrás.  
-Podem me dar licença?  
Olhou por cima do ombro, parando de repente e quase os fazendo tropeçar em cima dela.  
-Precisamos garantir sua segurança-o careca rebateu, não olhando para ela, mas por cima de sua cabeça, em direção a um grupo de estudantes que vinha  
-Dez metros  
-Três  
-Nove  
-Três  
Noi virou totalmente o corpo e colocou os punhos na cintura, a cena da menina baixinha desafiando os dois seguranças chamou a atenção na rua.  
-Seis metros  
-Quatro  
-Seis  
-Quatro  
-Cinco?-disse a terceira voz  
O outro segurança, mais jovem e um pouco mais baixo que o segundo falou pela primeira vez, Noi nem sabia que ele falava, visto que só costumava se dirigir ao careca.  
-Cinco!-disseram os outros dois em uníssono  
Com cinco metros de distância entre ela e os seguranças, parou para comprar sorvete e viu a vitrine de uma loja de roupas um belo vestido de vinil, imaginando se um dia teria um corpo curvilíneo suficiente para poder usar algo do tipo. No quesito desenvolvimento estava bem atrás das jovens da sua idade, ainda aguardando ansiosamente o dia em que seus sutiãs teriam algum tipo de preenchimento.  
Jogou o papel do sorvete em um lixeira quando parou a fim de aguardar o sinal abrir. Quando atravessaram a rua, mais a frente tinha a avenida movimentada que dividia o centro da cidade, como uma lampada, uma ideia ainda mais ousada veio a mente de Noi. Diminuiu o passo, concentrada no timming do sinal, fazendo hora em frente a vitrine de uma loja enquanto aguardava o momento certo.  
Quando chegasse em casa iria ser descoberta de qualquer maneira, provavelmente seria a primeira e única vez que conseguiria andar livremente pela cidade, não tão livremente devido a equipe que a seguia, mas iria dar um jeito nisso.  
O sinal piscava indicando que logo os carros teriam caminho para prosseguir e deveriam aguarda-lo abrir novamente. Cerrou os punhos e preparou os pés para a arrancada que daria, olhou por cima do ombro, com a distancia de cinco metros iria conseguir, diminuiu o passo no inicio, fazendo parecer que pararia junto a multidão que aguardava, mas direcionou toda sua concentração nos membros inferiores, seus treinos não seriam em vão.  
Nem mesmo os reflexos dos seguranças estavam preparados para aquilo. O som das buzinas ecoou quando correu em frente aos carros que apressados não diminuíram a velocidade quando a jovem atravessou de uma ponta a outra.  
-Ojou-sama!  
Ao ouvir ser chamada correu mais ainda, desviando das pessoas e tentando perceber se haviam passos apressados atrás de si, não soube o quanto correu, mas só parou quando estava pingando de suor. A primeira coisa que fez logo ao olhar para trás e não ver ninguém, sentiu o celular tocar no bolso quase imediatamente, sua manobra foi tão impulsiva que esqueceu que a achariam facilmente se ficasse com ele, mas não queria ter que joga-lo fora, por isso ao passar em frente a arara de um bazar jogou o aparelho dentro do bolso de um casaco de peles que naquele tempo quente não seria vendido tão cedo.

* * *

  
Se enfiou por ruas aleatórias, a fim de desviar completamente do caminho para casa, caminhou por vários minutos, parando agora em uma área menos nobre da cidade, onde as lojas tinham grades nas vitrines e diversos moradores de rua a obrigavam a desviar de moradores de rua que traziam nas costas, como capas, grossos cobertores e cada um tinha um recipiente cheio de moedas, alguns latas, outros caixinhas de papelão vazias.  
Obviamente sua figura era atípica, chamando a atenção por onde passava, também sua curiosidade em olhar para todos os lados, tanto para não ser pega, quanto para admirar o novo ambiente indicava que estava bem longe de casa.  
Parou para comer cachorro-quente em uma barraquinha imunda, era o pior cachorro-quente que já havia comido, mas decidiu apreciar toda a experiência. Ignorou um grupinho de delinquentes que estava parado em frente a uma lanchonete e direcionaram a menina convites para se juntar a eles. Prendeu a respiração quando passou em frente a um açougue que tinha em sua vitrine patos pedurados pelo pescoço, e parecia ter mais moscas que os montes de lixo espalhados pela rua.  
-Ei, menina, ta perdida?  
Foi chamada por um tipo suspeito, que usava sobretudo, mesmo no dia abafado de primavera. Noi o olhou por um momento, no exato momento que ele abriu a peça e mostrou uma verdadeira loja de drogas ilícitas pendurada na parte de dentro.  
-Faço um precinho especial pra você  
Se ele achou que ela fosse se sentir impressionada ou tentada, achou errado, ela era prima de En, não é como se produtos como aquele fossem uma novidade, Noi nunca usou nada do tipo, mas sabia que aquelas drogas haviam sido refinadas no galpão que En tinha nos limites da cidade, distribuídas pelos seus capangas para os fornecedores e depois vendidas para algum traficante onde com certeza aquele tipinho havia conseguido, e agora seu nível de pureza era tão baixo que chegava a ser burrice alguém comprar.  
Trafico de drogas, prostituição, jogos ilegais, trafico de pessoas, de armas, órgãos.. Tudo isso era utilizado pela Família para tomar controle da cidade, agora En estava se modernizando, utilizando meios mais tecnológicos como fraude e crimes virtuais. Noi tentou expulsar a ideia de sua cabeça, de que, eram esses crimes que a vestiam, a alimentavam e lhe davam do bom e do melhor, não era do tipo que tinha consciência pesada, mas era um pouco irônico que ela, com tão boa aparência e vida cheia de conforto tivesse seus caprichos pagos por meios criminosos. Ninguem que a visse ali com seu uniforme de colégio privado, exalando dinheiro fosse a prima do maior criminoso da cidade.  
A rua onde estava agora era quase completamente tomada por lojas de penhores, ficou impressionada com o que as pessoas se desfaziam, imaginando que iria querer comprar a dentadura em exibição na vitrine de uma delas. Mas em sua maioria tinham coisas curiosas, porem o que lhe chamou a atenção foi um belo par de luvas de couro azul-escuro que estavam expostas de forma elegante em uma caixa de veludo vermelha que ressaltava o brilho do material.  
Ficou por alguns segundos admirando o acessório, desejando, por algum motivo desconhecido, aquelas luvas, Noi não era consumista, ao menos não se considerava consumista, mesmo com suas caras aventuras em lojas online, mas queria aquelas luvas, que por coincidência combinavam com seu uniforme.  
-Acho que é bom ter uma lembrança desse dia-pensou em voz alta enquanto empurrava a pesada por de metal  
O sininho tilintou quando entrou na loja escura e empoeirada, cheias de itens tão bregas que tinha certeza de que En faria a festa ali. Havia um balcão de vidro envolto por grades cheias de produtos e do lado oposto dois guichês, um com a placa "Compra" e o outro com a placa "Venda". Além dela e dos dois funcionários, apenas outra pessoa estava ali, um jovem de cabelos loiros bagunçados era atendido por um homem que analisava diversos itens jogados no balcão.  
-Moça, eu quero aquelas luvas  
Apontou para a vitrine, a velha senhora muito maquiada não pareceu animada em ter que sair de trás do balcão para pegar algo na vitrine, se arrastou com um grande molho de chaves para buscar a caixa, que ela salientou que não acompanhava as luvas.  
-Trinta  
-O que?! Só trinta pratas?!  
Virou o rosto curiosa para o barulho, o jovem parecia um pouco revoltado para o valor dado por suas bugingangas. Noi espiou em cima do balcão, eram diversas carteiras, um relógio e uma bolsa de palha.  
-Esse relógio aqui, é de marca-esfregou um relógio de autenticidade duvidosa no rosto do homem  
-Primeiro que o escudo da Ferrari tá espelhado-indicou o cavalo de costas com o dedo gordo-Segundo que a pulseira está arrebentada  
Balançou o fecho do relogio que havia visivelmente sido arrancado do verdadeiro dono.  
-E essas carteiras consigo uns trocados em cada uma, a bolsa também, não vendo por mais que cinco dólares  
Noi desviou a atenção deles quando foi apresentada as luvas que viu na vitrine, mesmo com a iluminação precária ainda brilhavam de tão lustrosas, logo que as colocou, o material se adaptou perfeitamente a seus dedos, como se sua mão tivesse sido o molde utilizado na confecção.  
-Vou levar-disse animada  
Sem nem tirar as luvas, foi até o guichê para pagar, dentro do cubículo do lado o homem se espremia na cabine enquanto entregava as notas ao rapaz que pareceu ter se contentado com o valor, e agora contava irritado as notas amassadas que havia recebido.  
Tirou a carteira de grife da mochila e pegou uma das diversas notas que carregava, entregando-a a mulher e recebendo o troco, tão feliz com sua nova aquisição que nem notou o olhar astuto que o rapaz fez para o conteúdo de sua carteira.  
Saiu sorridente da loja, torcendo os dedos enquanto sentia o couro lhes apertando de maneira deliciosa, com a mochila pendurada no ombro, não percebeu que o rapaz saiu logo atrás, e de maneira rápida puxou a mochila por seu braço.  
-Ei!  
Demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que havia acontecido, e como as pessoas ali não pareciam surpresas por ela ter sido roubada ou que iriam se manifestar diante disso. Noi não iria deixar aquilo barato, e pela segunda vez naquele dia correu com tudo o que tinha.  
-Seu pivete! Devolve minha mochila!  
Correndo como só alguém que precisa da velocidade para sobreviver, o loiro tinha uma boa vantagem, mas esta foi perdida quando um carro o atingiu. O impacto foi leve, o motorista havia freado bem a tempo, mas isso deu a Noi a chance de diminuir a distância, passando logo depois em frente ao veículo ainda parado.  
-Noi-sama!  
Sem parar, olhou por cima do ombro e viu pela janela abaixada da pick up um homem de aparência família, que pelo olhar de criminoso só poderia ser um dos capangas de En. O ignorou e continuou correndo, ouvindo o cantar dos pneus e o som do motor acelerando chegando cada vez mais próximo. O ladrão entrou em um beco estreito, e assim que Noi cruzou a esquina da pequena passagem entre os dois prédios o carro parou de forma abrupta e dois homens desceram atrás dela.  
Mas era um beco fechado por uma grande grade de metal, cuja única passagem era uma pequena abertura onde o rapaz passou com dificuldade, Noi foi mais bem sucedida, porem os dois homens ficaram presos do outro lado, robustos demais para passar.  
-Noi-sama!  
Os chamados continuaram até não conseguir ouvi-los mais, no momento seu maior problema era que havia perdido o ladrão de vista, não sabia para onde ele havia ido e agora só corria sem rumo.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Ladrão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada pelos comentários, o capitulo já estava pronto fazia um tempinho, mas eu não tive tempo de revisar. Espero que gostem, estou tentando basear os acontecimentos da fanfic de acordo com os do original, espero não parecer meio forçado, mas vamos lá...

O ronco da sua barriga lhe acordou, tirando Shin de mais uma noite cheia de pesadelos, o papelão não conseguia tirar a dureza do chão, mas ao menos o protegia do frio. A maioria dos outros moradores de rua estava acordada, não queriam perder a distribuição de comida da manhã, feita por voluntários da igreja que ficava a algumas ruas de distância, ainda havia alguns levando café e pão junto a panfletos religiosos, mas Shin permaneceu em seu canto debaixo da fachada da loja de pneus abandonada tomando os primeiros impulsos para começar o dia, se sentou e esfregando os olhos para espantar o sono, dando um longo bocejo, adoraria voltar a dormir, mas não era uma opção.  
Olhou com desprezo as senhoras que faziam de refém um pedaço de pão, mantendo o alimento preso entre suas unhas enquanto discursavam para um menino que tinha os olhos famintos vidrados nele. O loiro já era conhecido por sua hostilidade, então eles não o perturbavam, apenas passavam por ele, o ignorando e não lhe deixando algo para comer, já que trabalho comunitário era só para aqueles dispostos a aderir sua religião, mas ele também não queria, preferia roubar a receber doação de alguém, achava humilhante fazer uma fila e esperar por uma tigela de sopa.  
Assim como dormia, acordava segurando o cabo do martelo que sempre carregava, era sua arma, ele não dizia seu nome, sempre mudando de lugar, as pessoas o conheciam como "O garoto do Martelo". Na maioria das vezes evitava dormir perto de outras pessoas, preferindo um lugar isolado aonde iria se encolher para se proteger do frio e acordar a cada mínimo sinal de movimentação. Porem na noite anterior estava caindo uma leve chuva, e seria difícil encontrar um lugar seco rapidamente, então pegou alguns papelões e dormiu ali mesmo, notando agora o quão cansado estava, surpreso por ter dormido tanto, se sentia extremamente desconfortável por dormir tão vulnerável.  
Usou como travesseiro sua sacola puída, onde carregava o conteúdo de seus roubos, não tinha muita coisa, uma bolsa e algumas carteiras, iria pegar mais, eles pagam melhor se levar um lote, mas primeiro precisava comer.  
Contou as moedas e notas amassadas, o suficiente para algo que lhe desse energia ao menos para o começo da manhã. Deixou o papelão jogado para o próximo e juntou suas coisas, que consistiam apenas na sacola e no martelo, que deixava preso a calça por uma corda.  
Estava naquela vida já havia um ano, dês de que seu pai foi morto, e para evitar ir até um orfanato ele vivia nas ruas, preferia assim, pelo menos era livre, fazia o que queria e não tinha que prestar contas a ninguém. Mesmo que durante o inverno fosse duro, viveu apenas um inverno e foi a pior época de sua vida, se rendeu aos abrigos e diariamente vinha a noticia de que alguém havia morrido congelado.  
Era primavera, mas ele já pensava no que faria quando começasse a esfriar, precisava juntar dinheiro ao menos para conseguir um pulgueiro, alguns ladrões faziam isso, como ursos prontos para hibernar, juntavam suficiente para evitar sair no inverno, as pessoas evitavam sair, o gelo nas ruas dificultava a fuga e a única alternativa era invadir lojas e roubar casas, mais rentável, porem mais arriscado.  
-Porra Shin-disse para si mesmo-Você deveria estar pensando em como sair das ruas de vez ao invés de só no inverno  
Mas era difícil pensar em planos para daqui a oito meses, ele tinha fome hoje, não daqui a oito meses. Parou em uma padaria onde a dona sempre caprichava no seu pedido e rumou ao centro para juntar algo um pouco mais valioso ao seu lote, mas sua aparência cada vez mais desleixada alertava as pessoas, o que tornava difícil chegar de maneira furtiva, eles agarravam seus pertences com força, e mantinha os olhos em vigia nele até se afastar.

Demorou até ele chegar em um homem desavisado e roubar seu relógio, agora era só ir até à rua dos penhores e ver quanto conseguia. Lojas onde quase todo conteúdo era produto de crime, eles não se preocupavam em verificar a procedência do que era apresentado, escolheu uma onde sabia que pagava bem com coisas de marca, então não poderia ter ficado menos chocado com o valor oferecido por dois dias de trabalho árduo de roubos.  
-O que?! Só trinta pratas?!  
Deveria ser brincadeira, pensou que conseguiria ao menos o dobro daquilo, tudo bem que as carteiras estavam meio velhas, não queria muito nelas depois de pegar o dinheiro que carregavam e vender os cartões de crédito para as pessoas certas, mas trinta dólares não durariam nem uma semana.  
-Esse relógio aqui, é de marca-mostrou o acessório para o homem  
-Primeiro que o escudo da Ferrari tá espelhado. Segundo que a pulseira está arrebentada  
Shin apertou os olhos, ultimamente sua visão estava ficando um pouco ruim, mas ele pode distinguir a imagem gravada do cavalo.  
-E essas carteiras, consigo uns trocados em cada uma, a bolsa também, não vendo por mais que oito dólares  
Bufou de cansaço, poderia juntar tudo e levar para outro lugar, mas talvez não conseguisse muito mais, antes ia de loja em loja procurando o melhor preço, que além de não variar muito, o maior preço não costumava durar até ele retornar de sua pesquisa.  
-Quarenta pelo menos  
-Não posso fazer mais que isso, sinceramente, é um monte de lixo-jogou o relógio descuidadamente em cima da pilha de carteiras-O relógio é falso e eu ainda vou precisar consertar, estou oferecendo trinta porque é o máximo que vou conseguir nisso tudo e você normalmente me trás umas coisas legais  
O homem olhou para o lado e Shin acompanhou, uma jovem cuja roupa indicava dinheiro provava um par de luvas que parecia familiar para Shin, então lembrou que ele levou aquelas luvas na semana anterior, estavam dentro da bolsa de uma senhora que havia deixado a peça pendurada na cadeira de um restaurante e só teve tempo de gritar quando Shin passou correndo.  
-É pegar ou largar  
Como resposta, Shin deixou as coisas em cima do balcão e foi até o guichê pegar seu dinheiro. Contava irritado as notas quando seus olhos, já acostumados a sempre procurar algo de valor, foram atraídos para o brilho do logo da Medusa na carteira que deveria custar mais que tudo naquela espelunca. Nem teve tempo de imaginar quanto conseguiria em uma carteira da Versace, quando a jovem abriu o fecho com seus dedos enluvados ele precisou se controlar para não arranca-la de sua mão.  
Haviam tantas notas de cem que ele seria mais bem-sucedido ali que assaltando uma das lojinhas do gueto. Talvez o dono da loja tenta percebido suas intenções pela maneira como olhou dele para a jovem que já estava de saída, mas claro que se ele aparecesse para vender pela segunda vez o mesmo par de luvas o máximo que o homem faria era abaixar o preço oferecido.  
Shin acompanhou a jovem por alguns metros, ela visivelmente não era dali, não só pelo uniforme que gritava que era estudante de um colégio privado, ou por seus sapatos lustrosos, mas sua maneira de andar e como carregava a mochila em um ombro só. Todos sabiam que naquelas ruas era preciso manter seus objetos bem presos ao corpo.  
Não foi difícil arrancar a mochila, um roubo fácil onde sabia que teria um belo retorno, mas o que não esperava era que ela viria atrás dele.  
-Seu pivete! Devolve minha mochila!  
Shin olhou para trás e viu que a garota era rápida, mas ele era mais, por isso estava bem a frente, agradeceu por ter comido antes, ou seria um pouco difícil de fugir.  
-Porra!  
A dianteira do carro bateu em seu quadril, por pouco não caiu, mas a breve interrupção foi suficiente para dar a ela uma vantagem, já podia ouvir melhor seus xingamentos.  
Precisava despista-la, e sabia bem onde ir, ela poderia ser rápida, mas ele conhecia todos os atalhos daquela área. Depois de entrar no beco que levava até o canal, ele percebeu que havia crescido dês da última vez que usou a grade para fugir da polícia, seus ombros passaram com dificuldade no estreito buraco, sentiu que sua camisa havia rasgado, mas nada com que se preocupar.  
Avistou o ponto onde sabia que iria faze-la sair de seu encalço, um buraco tão estreito entre dois prédios que logo ele não iria mais caber. Se ela o achasse não teria para onde correr, por isso apertou firme o cabo do martelo, mas quando viu seus cabelos prateados passarem como um raio direto por onde ele estava, sentiu que havia escapado.  
Aguardou mas alguns instantes antes de sair e ir para o lado oposto, tomando ruas que era quase impossível não se perder, como um labirinto. Shin já estava convencido de que não veria mais a garota quando ao cruzar uma esquina estreita quem lhe aguardava ali, suada e irada, ela mesma, de punhos cerrados, parecia pronta para uma briga.  
-Seu merdinha! Devolve a minha mochila!-apontou o dedo enluvado para ele de forma acusadora  
Bufou sem paciência, nunca roubar uma mochila foi tão difícil, mas também nunca havia conseguido tanto dinheiro de uma vez, pelo visto o prémio era proporcional ao trabalho.  
-Caralho, você é um pé no saco  
Pensou em dar meia volta, mas assim a perseguição continuaria, e ele estava cansado, queria se livrar logo daquela garota.  
-Acha que eu vou entregar só porque você mandou?  
Podia ouvi-la ranger os dentes, a garota deu um passo para frente, ela era mais obstinada do que ele esperava.  
-Vamos lutar então-decidiu-Se vencer eu devolvo a mochila  
Esperava uma recusa, ao menos um olhar de receio vindo dela, mas não, contrariando o que esperava, ela cerrou os punhos e se preparou para brigar.  
-Que saco  
Sem largar a mochila, Shin puxou seu martelo do bolso, poderia mata-la ali mesmo, mas ele nunca havia brigado com uma garota, e por mais que as situações da vida tenham lhe dado um desejo por violência gratuita, as palavras de seu pai vieram a sua cabeça: "Nunca se deve machucar uma garota". Tentou se lembrar do contesto que levou seu velho a dizer aquilo, mas a memória se limitou aquela frase.  
A jovem olhou por um instante para a ferramenta na mão dele, mas não abaixou os punhos, parecia esperar que ele desse o primeiro passo.  
-Ei!  
Shin disse em direção a algo atrás dela, sem saber que assim como ela o perseguia, a menina também era procurada, mas aquele truque velho mostrou que assim como ela era teimosa, também era ingênua. A estudante olhou para trás, temerosa de ver algum capanga por perto, e não esperava ser atingida na cabeça, mas não pelo martelo, e sim pela própria mochila.  
O impacto a jogou no chão, o conteúdo de sua mochila era duro e pesado, não o suficiente para tirar sua consciência, mas sua falta de malícia fez com que sua primeira briga de rua terminasse antes mesmo de ter começado.  
-Desculpa garota, mas aqui é assim que as coisas funcionam-Shin disse ao passar apressado ao lado da garota caída  
Voltou a correr, mas ouvia a menina xingando aos gritos, com uma raiva que desproporcional ao seu tamanho e palavrões que não condiziam sua aparência requintada.  
Suas pernas começaram a doer, não soube agora quanto tempo levou fugindo, mas enfim sentiu-se seguro. Convencido de que aquilo havia tirado seu incentivo em persegui-lo, mesmo assim, esperou algum tempo a procura de algum sinal de que ela ainda estava por perto, mas logo Shin baixou a guarda e se preparou para enfim curtir seu prêmio. Abriu a mochila indo direto para a carteira, precisava verificar se foi real ou uma ilusão, mas logo que a abriu notas pularam para fora.  
-Caralho, tirei a sorte grande-começou a contar as notas, teria o suficiente para ficar um mês tranquilo, ou mais, talvez até alugar uma noite em um pulgueiro com chuveiro-Sniff, sniff-verificou suas roupas-Tô precisando  
Haviam também cartões de crédito e a carteirinha escolar, riu ao ver a cara emburrada que ela tinha na foto. Guardou o conteúdo de volta na mochila, haviam livros e cadernos, que poderiam também ser vendidos.  
Iria direto para uma lanchonete pedir tudo o que tinha direito e depois a algum lugar comprar sapatos porque aqueles estavam apertados, principalmente agora depois de tanto correr, e se daria o resto da semana de folga depois de vender todo o conteúdo da bolsa.  
-Ei, o que tem ai?  
Ergueu rapidamente a cabeça, esperando ver a garota chata novamente, mas quem apareceu de um corredor estreito entre dois prédios foi o pivete gordo que ele bateu dois dias antes. Shin era do tipo que não mexe com que não mexe com ele, e aquele cara mexeu com ele, até havia sido bonzinho, apenas lhe deu socos e chutes, deixando o martelo de lado.  
-Conseguiu algo bom?  
Olhou para o outro lado, um rapaz que deveria estar entrando na casa dos vinte virava um canivete na mão, atrás dele outros dois rapazes surgiram em meio aos tapumes, um deles segurava uma corrente e o outro tinha um soco inglês brilhando entre os dedos. Rapidamente se levantou, aquele dia estava sendo agitado demais para seu gosto.  
-O que querem?  
-Apenas conversar-o mais velho se aproximava de forma invasiva, mas Shin não deu um passo-Saber o que aconteceu para você bater no meu irmão  
O gordo, que além do olho roxo estava com um dente a menos, parecia mais confiante do que quando o deixou caído da última vez.  
-Vai dizer o que aconteceu?  
-Ele me irritou e eu bati nele-sua voz saiu monótona  
-Você me bateu sem motivos-apontou o dedo para o loiro, que já tinha em mãos o martelo  
-Cara, eu nem te bati tanto assim-bufou irritado, queria comer-Se eu tivesse te batido de verdade nem teria como contar pra alguém  
Os únicos caminhos que tinha estavam bloqueados, um pelo trio e o outro pelo gordo que por si só tapava toda a passagem. Como ele conseguia ser tão gordo morando na rua?  
-Querem brigar?-jogou a mochila e sua sacola em um canto, ergueu o martelo em uma mão e a outra flexionou o punho-Vamos

* * *

Já haviam ido dois deles, o gordão foi de primeira, sem mobilidade para uma briga descente pelo próprio peso e o outro rapaz demorou um pouco, mas obviamente ele era novo na vida das ruas, ainda estava muito fresco para uma briga. Agora tinha o do canivete e o da corrente, Shin tinha um leve corte do braço de momentos em que a arma branca passou um pouco perto demais, mas a corrente estava sendo um desafio, já havia levado diversos golpes, era difícil desviar e doía bastante, até chegando a derruba-lo uma vez.  
A tarde ensolarada deu lugar a um céu cheio de nuvens, e a falta de iluminação combinada com a visão cada vez mais desgastada de Shin lhe dificultava as coisas, não pensava mais em dinheiro, nem em comida ou que seus sapatos estavam apertando os dedos, só queria ver os miolos daqueles caras tingindo o chão. Seu corpo estava cansado pela privação de alimento, sede e a corrida de antes.  
-Merda-quase foi ao chão mais uma vez quando a corrente atingiu seu joelho, o fazendo mancar por alguns instantes  
-Você pode ser forte, mas estamos em maioria-disse o do canivete confiante  
-Mesmo assim dois dos seus já estão no chão-não poderia deixar o sorriso debochado aparecer  
-Um de nós-retrucou o da corrente  
Shin não teve tempo de pensar, foi jogado de encontro ao chão quando algo o atingiu nas costas. Um dos caídos lhe acertou em cheio com o soco inglês, mas já no chão, Shin conseguiu atingir uma martelada e o som do osso da perna quebrando foi ouvido por todos pouco antes dos gritos de dor.  
-Seu filho da puta!-ele ergueu a perna ferida, o osso quebrado furou a pele e se mostrava brilhando com pedaços de carne presos a ele  
Continuou rindo mesmo com a mão que segurava o martelo foi pisada, a dor não se comparava ao prazer de ouvir ossos quebrando por um golpe que havia dado. A visão do osso e músculos era apenas um bônus delicioso.  
-Seu merdinha-era o do canivete que mantinha o pé firme em sua mão-A gente vai te mostrar o que acontece com que mexe com os nossos  
Uma pisada forte nos dedos levou a Shin uma dor que era até revigorante, então um chute em seu ombro o fez sentir o osso sair do lugar. Seu gemido não era de dor, mas um som de satisfação que fez os rapazes se espantarem.  
-Que porra...?-o da corrente deu um passo para trás espantado  
-Seu doente!-outro chute no mesmo lugar do anterior deixou seu braço totalmente desfuncional  
-Dá uma martelada nesse filho da puta!-gritou o que estava no chão com a perna quebrada  
Como um clique, Shin tentou se levantar ao ver que o outro pegou seu martelo, mas o pé em seu ombro o impedia. Puxou a faca que tinha escondido no sapato e fincou na panturrilha, esguichando sangue em seu rosto.  
-Merda!-cambaleou pelo ferimento que escorria em uma quantidade alarmante, segurou a ferida, mas suas mãos não impediam o liquido escarlate de jorrar-Me dá isso  
Seu outro braço foi segurado firme, sem poder mexer o outro, Shin tentou se desvencilhar dando chutes no ar, mas algo pesado e mole se jogou em cima dele, o gordo havia acordado, e impedia Shin de levantar. Foi ali que sentiu as primeiras gotas de chuva atingirem seu rosto, se misturando com sangue e suor.  
-Seus merdas! Eu vou matar vocês! Eu vou...!  
Seus ossos foram triturados por seu próprio martelo, o martelo de seu pai que era a única lembrança que tinha de antes de sua vida virar um inferno, um ano antes ele estaria em casa trabalhando com seu pai na marcenaria, protegido da chuva, ansioso para a hora do jantar onde a comida era simples e deliciosa, e depois de um banho quente iria para sua cama e dormiria sem preocupações além da prova de matemática para a qual nunca estudava.  
Nunca em seus maiores pesadelos imaginou estar caído em um beco na chuva, sozinho, e prestes a ser morto. O grito de Shin ecoou, penetrando pela chuva que aumentava velozmente.  
-Você vai morrer aqui  
Outra vez ergueu o martelo, agora direcionado ao seu rosto, por experiência própria, martelada na cabeça não matava na hora, e a vitima agonizava por um tempo tendo seu cérebro exposto como uma geleia no chão, normalmente a pessoa se afogava no próprio sangue. A imagem das pessoas que matou com aquela ferramente vieram a sua mente, uma visão pouco bonita de se ver, quem diria que acabaria assim.  
O martelo estava pronto para seguir o curso quando uma onda de som cortante parou a cena, um som de tiro que zunia em seus tímpanos. O eco metálico da ferramenta caindo no chão foi mais impactante para Shin que o tiro em si, porque o martelo encontrou um destino, e não havia sido a sua cabeça.  
Os dedos do rapaz haviam sido arrancados pela bala, faltava a ponta do indicador, o dedo médio tinha uma falha que o deixava pendurado, e um buraco estava aberto na palma onde a bala estava alojada.  
Todos olharam para a fonte do disparo, a jovem de cabelos prateados mantinha a mão firme na glock, pronta para disparar novamente. Não falou nada, seu olhar firme foi o suficiente para fazerem os pivetes deixarem o loiro caído, agora mais preocupados em saírem dali e socorrerem a si mesmos, o da corrente, que era o único que não havia sofrido danos graves, serviu de apoio aos outros dois cujas pernas e mão estavam danificadas, o gordo se virou sozinho, cambaleando pelo beco e seguindo os demais.  
Shin apertou os olhos, ignorando os dois braços inúteis e focando na figura que estava ao lado da mochila aberta, de onde deveria ter tirado a arma. Tinha uma arma ali? Se soubesse nem teria começado a brigar, mas que tipo de colegial tem uma glock na mochila?  
A garota pegou suas coisas, verificando o conteúdo de dentro e se aproximou do rapaz, ainda segurando a arma no braço pendente ao lado do corpo.  
-Oi-sorriu, tentando se concentrar nela, e não no fato dela estar em pé a sua frente usando uma saia-Não achei que ficaria feliz em te ver novamente  
Tentou decifrar seu rosto, ela estava obviamente zangada por ter sido assaltada e derrubada, parecia prestes a lhe dar um soco, esperava que não fosse rancorosa feito ele, uma aconchegante chama de esperança veio ao ser salvo, porem agora refletia que aquela garota talvez não estivesse disposta a deixa-lo sair sem se vingar pelo o que havia feito.  
A chuva foi aumentando, seus braços doíam como um inferno e cada gota que os atingia era como uma agulha que perfurava sua pele. Não soube quanto tempo ficaram se encarando, mas sem dizer nada a garota foi embora, passando pelo lado oposto de onde havia vindo e os pivetes de rua fugiram, em direção a rua, o deixando sozinho no chão.  
Shin respirou aliviado, havia escapado duas vezes, agora precisava sobreviver a terceira, sair da chuva antes que ficasse doente, com os braços naquele estado a vida seria ainda mais difícil, um resfriado era a última coisa que precisava. Tentou dar impulso com as pernas, pelo menos se sentar, mas não tinha apoio nenhum, e estava esgotado, tentou procurar alguma energia para impulsionar o tronco, os ombros, mesmo eles estavam refletindo a dor do osso deslocado. Ainda de sangue quente, o braço quebrado não doía tanto, ainda, mas em alguns minutos seria um inferno.  
-Merda!-jogou a cabeça para trás-Deveriam ter me matado logo ao invés de me deixar aqui no chão!-rosnou entre os dentes  
-Não me dê ideias tão tentadoras  
A voz estava perto demais, novamente a colegial estava a sua frente, seu primeiro pensamento foi que ela havia mudado de ideia, voltando para mata-lo com um tiro, ou ao menos lhe dar mais um ferimento para a coleção. Porem, quando seus braços magros se enfiaram atrás de seus ombros e lhe ergueram, Shin não entendeu o que acontecia, mais um apoio e conseguiu fincar o primeiro joelho no chão, depois o outro, e mais um pouco estava em pé. Gemeu com o peso de dois braços inúteis pendurados, mas tentou disfarçar.  
-Isso é seu?-ela apontou para o martelo  
-Sim  
Mordia os lábios com finalidade de disfarçar como seus nervos latejavam. Percebeu então que ela tinha sua sacola pendurada no ombro, a garota pegou então o martelo no chão.  
-Ei! Larga isso!  
-Cala a boca. Vai fazer o que? Me dar um soco?  
Qual era a dela? Por que voltou?  
-Vem comigo  
-Por que deveria ir com você?  
-Aff, tanto faz, fique aí e morra congelado, com sorte vai conseguir uma pseudoartrose  
Shin não sabia o que era "pseudoartrose", mas não parecia nada bom. Dês de que seu pai morreu, Shin passou a viver por seus instintos, sempre desconfiando de tudo e de todos, mas por algum motivo, ele não sentia que precisava ter medo ou suspeitar dela. Não tinha um sorriso nos lábios, na verdade parecia muito puta com ele, mas seus olhos não mostravam maldade em suas intenções.  
Se morresse, morreria como um idiota por se deixar levar por uma garota bonita, mas mesmo assim Shin a seguiu para fora do beco, para sua surpresa havia um táxi parado logo na saída, em meio a chuva, dentro do veiculo um motorista que assim que viu a jovem destrancou as portas.  
A garota abriu a porta para ele, e Shin entrou de bom grado no veículo, agradecido por se proteger da chuva.  
-Merda! Vão molhar meu banco  
-Não se preocupe, só nos leve ao hospital  
-Não  
Shin foi ignorado pelo motorista que deu a partida, como se suas palavras não tivessem valor, já que analisando o estado dele era obvio quem pagaria a corrida, mas a garota não deixou sua retruca passar despercebida.  
-Precisa ver esses braços, falei serio sobre isso. Pode até perder os braços, se não tratar vão ficar assim para sempre  
-Não vou para o hospital-tentou alcançar a maçaneta, mas mal mexia os ombros  
Hospital significava que estaria sendo cuidado pelo governo, e isso faria a assistência social ser chamada, ele seria encaminhado para um abrigo, onde seu período de recuperação além de impedirem uma fuga bem-sucedida, ainda ficaria a merce dos delinquentes de lá. Não iria nem fodendo para o hospital, decidiu que quando chegasse iria sair correndo, em algum momento entre descer do táxi e cruzar a entrada correria com tudo o que tinha, ou o que restava de energia.  
-Tudo bem-ela disse, surpreendendo Shin-Moço, vamos para o píer  
Sem questionamentos, sem problemas, simples assim, ele não iria ao hospital, não falou para onde o levaria, mas respeitou seu desejo de evitar ser tratado devidamente, ainda assim não o deixou só.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentem e digam o que acharam, não sabem como eu fico feliz a cada comentário e fico relendo inúmeras vezes. Obrigado aos que não deixam a barreira do idioma atrapalhar a leitura.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Caixa de Ferro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criei essa fanfic na minha cabeça em poucos segundos, após ver a fanart de @Haniraimi no Instagram, deveria ter colocado os devidos créditos no inicio, desculpe, realmente esqueci, mas essa fanfic não teria sido criada sem essa fanart.
> 
> instagram.com/p/B9uJSD9gxmW/

Noi tentava refletir no que havia se metido, quando achou o ladrão poderia muito bem ter pegado sua mochila e ido embora, estavam todos tão distraindo que era certo que não a veriam, mas ela sacou a arma da mochila e atirou. Não era problema dela, fugiu para se divertir, não se meter em confusão, e agora estava ali, em um táxi com um desconhecido ferido, no píer da cidade, um lugar bem suspeito, tentando puxar em sua memória o local onde foi apenas uma vez anos antes. Esperava que ainda estivessem ali.  
-Não vou mais pra dentro que isso-anunciou o homem  
-Dou um extra-retrucou  
-Sinto muito princesinha, mas nada feito, não recomendo que vão para lá se fossem vocês-virou a cabeça para trás e mediu Noi dos pés a cabeça-Não é um lugar para uma mocinha  
Ignorou a forma como foi analisada e jogou para o motorista o valor do taxímetro e uma compensação pelos bancos molhados. Noi tentou ajudar o loiro a descer, mas ele a ignorou, pulando do veículo rapidamente, agora a chuva havia aumentado, sua roupa que havia secado um pouco no caminho ficou totalmente encharcada.  
Passavam por usuários de drogas amontoados em baixo de coberturas, a única luz que tinham era dos cachimbos de crack e latões em chamas, formando fogueiras improvisadas.  
-Pra onde estamos indo? Faz ideia de que lugar é esse?  
O rapaz olhava de um lado para o outros, seus braços estavam enfiados dentro das mangas da camisa, lhe dando um conforto melhor para o incomodo, a dor só aumentava, e Noi percebia que ele estava pálido, torcia para chegarem antes dele desmaiar, conseguiria carrega-lo, mas seria uma merda.  
-Quieto  
Pensou em perguntar a alguém, mas ninguém parecia muito simpático, então continuaram andando. Por precaução, sua arma estava na cintura do short que usava por baixo do uniforme, a mochila com as duas alças nos ombros e andando sempre longe das paredes, não se sabe o que pode surgir delas.  
-É naquele galpão ali-apontou mais a frente, para uma grande caixa de ferro cheia de pichações e sacos de lixo na entrada  
Acelerou o passo, satisfeita por ter achado o lugar, reconheceu as pichações, algumas novas, mas a principal, um demônio gigante e estilizado, permanecia visível. Havia uma câmera de segurança apontada para a entrada com sua luz vermelha piscando indicando que o local não estava abandonado, Noi parou em frente a grande porta de ferro, o único meio de comunicação era um interfone.  
Respirou fundo e desejou que houvesse alguém. Apertou o botão com força, mas nenhuma resposta, então outra vez, e mais uma, começava a ficar nervosa quando o chiado saiu do auto-falante da caixinha eletrônica, não sabia se era homem ou mulher, mas a voz era aguda.  
-Sim?  
-O professor Kasukabe está?  
-Quem é?  
-É a Noi, ele sabe quem eu sou  
O chiado da transmissão mostrou que a outra pessoa encerrou a comunicação, permaneceu ali em pé, olhando levemente para trás, o loiro mais parecia um pinto afogado, seus lábios estavam roxos e tremia de frio, mesmo tentando manter a pose de durão.  
-Noi-san? É você mesmo?  
Uma voz diferente surgiu, ainda metalizada, mas diferente, Noi olhou diretamente para a câmera que piscava, esperando ser reconhecida.  
-Minha nossa, é você. O que faz aqui? Como está?  
-Encharcada  
-Ah sim-uma risada rouca chegou até eles-Desculpe, podem entrar  
O barulho indicou que a porta havia sido aberta, rapidamente os dois se abrigaram, agradecendo o calor do local. Noi espremeu seu cabelo, formando uma poça no chão, já o rapaz se sacudiu como um cachorro, fazendo respingar água por todo lado. Passos pesados vinham na direção deles, a garota respirou aliviada ao reconhecer o velho conhecido de seu primo, Professor Kasukabe, um médico maluco que cuidava dos capangas de En, trabalho rápido e discreto.  
-Noi, que prazer tê-la aqui em meu humilde consultório  
Aquela era a última visão que se pode esperar de um médico, os braços cheios de tatuagem, cigarro pendurado na boca e barba por fazer, aquilo era sangue em seus sapatos?  
-Preciso que dê uma olhada nele-se afastou para deixa-lo ver o loiro-Os braços dele estão bem fodidos  
-Claro, claro, mas vamos entrando, vocês devem querer se secar primeiro  
Conforme andavam, seus sapatos faziam um barulho emborrachado de água, o lugar era bem maior do que parecia por fora. Ela nunca entrou ali, viu apenas através do vidro do carro e aquele realmente havia sido um tiro no escuro, poderia ter parado em um lugar hostil, seu primo tinha muitos inimigos, e Noi acabava por ser uma figura conhecida, tanto de quem via En como aliado, ou o tinha como uma ameaça, sua aparência marcante, cabelos prateados e olhos vermelhos ajudavam a fazer seu rosto ser lembrado pelas pessoas.  
Subiram uma escadaria estreita de metal, onde cada passo pareciam ecoar pelo ferro e fazer tremer todo o prédio.   
-Haru, temos visita!  
Passaram pela cortina de contas que dividia o longo corredor cheio de portas e uma área aconchegante onde a televisão estava ligada em um filme de ação. Havia bebida servida na mesinha em frente ao sofá, o balde de pipoca largado no braço do móvel indicava que haviam interrompido alguma coisa.  
Uma mulher surgiu do nada, segurando toalhas nos braços, vestindo uma camisola que deixou o jovem rapaz com o rosto corado.  
-Parece que vocês estão meio perdidos-ela disse ao distribuir as toalhas, mas notou que o loiro não a pegou-E temos um ferido aqui  
-Desculpe aparecer assim do nada-secou o rosto e braços com a toalha, agradecida pelo ambiente quente, só então notou que ela também estava morrendo de frio-Mas eu não sabia onde ir  
-Tudo bem, na verdade estou honrado por ter lembrado de nós  
Shin pigarreou, ele ainda estava molhado já que não tinha como se secar, e pelo visto o ponto de terem ido era que aquele homem aparentemente poderia cuidar dele.  
-Vamos até meu consultório  
Todos acompanharam o homem tatuado, que seguiu o corredor até um quarto isolado, onde uma maca e aparelhos hospitalares compunham o ambiente, junto a uma poltrona velha e uma televisão de tubo. Indicou que Shin se sentasse na cama, o jovem corou violentamente quando notou que o médico, ou o que quer que ele fosse, pegou uma tesoura e começou a cortar sua camisa.  
-Ei! Eu poderia ter tirado, não precisava cortar!  
-Sinto muito jovem, mas pensei ainda quisesse essa camisa  
Levantou o pano surrado, não era uma camisa nova, ele a roubou de uma varal pendurado na janela de um apartamento, mas não era como se tivesse muitas roupas. Pelo canto de olho, notou que a garota desviou o olhar, tentando se distrair da cena enquanto colocava a sua mochila e a sacola dele em cima da poltrona.  
Mordeu os lábios enquanto o homem analisava seu ombro, deixando o braço quebrado para depois, seus dedos fincavam bem onde doía, e conforme ele perguntava, Shin respondia o estado de seu braço.  
-Não quebrou, que bom, ninguém merece quebrar os dois braços  
A mulher que o acompanhava se aproximou, secando seus cabelos molhados, dando um pouco de alívio a ele, que era o único que ainda pingava de água da chuva.  
-Morda isso, vou colocar o osso no lugar, não é nada agradável, mas é rápido  
Deu a ele um bolo de gaze, Shin tentou recusar, mas todos pareciam reunidos para ajuda-lo, então decidiu ser um pouco mais complacente. Como se fosse um hambúrguer, diante da fome que sentia, mordeu com força o material, quase pegando o dedo do médico.  
-Calma rapaz  
-Não sou cachorro-sua fala saiu incompreensível pela boca cheia  
-Vamos lá  
Alguém subiu atrás de si, Shin notou que a mulher estava tocando suas costas com o peito, por instinto, ele se inclinou para frente, mas o casal o segurou firme, formando um cerco a sua volta.  
-Vou contar até três e então vou empurrar, vai doer bastante  
Não sabia se ficava tranquilo ou nervoso com a sinceridade dele, apenas acenou com a cabeça.  
-Um...  
Usando toda a força para empurrar, Haze fez o osso voltar ao lugar em um estalo que ecoou por todo o quarto, Shin mordeu a gaze com tanta força, um grito mudo saiu de suas narinas, e por alguns minutos sua visão escureceu.  
Deram um tempo para ele se acalmar, enquanto isso, Haru puxou a tala que trazia consigo e entregou ao marido, que envolveu o braço do loiro com agilidade e cuidado. Quando Shin voltou a si, um dos braços já estava tratado.  
-Seu merda! O que aconteceu com o 'dois' e o 'três'?  
-Se eu contasse até três você ia ficar muito tenso, precisava que o músculo estivesse relaxado  
Ainda respirando com dificuldade, Shin viu a dor se transformar em alivio, ainda incomodava, mas saber que metade do problema havia sido resolvido lhe tranquilizou. No canto da sala, observando tudo em silencio, a garota olhava de forma maldosa, satisfeita por se ver um pouco vingada, depois de ser assaltada e derrubada por aquele ladrãozinho, que agora não parecia tão valente.  
Agora era hora de cuidar do outro braço, enquanto os dois homens saíram do quarto para tirar um raio-x, Noi viu a esposa do médico se aproximar dela, sorrindo divertida para a maneira como ela mantinha os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, para esconder a transparência que seu uniforme havia adquirido com a chuva.  
-Venha comigo, vou arrumar algo pra você vestir

* * *

Kasukabe analisava com interesse a chapa de raio-x, o osso havia quebrado de tal maneira que foi preciso girar a folha em vários ângulos para entender o estado da fratura.  
-O que vocês dois estavam aprontando?  
-Sabe como é, briga de rua-Shin revirou os olhos  
-E te acertaram com um martelo, é?  
-Sim  
O médico olhou para a plenitude no rosto do rapaz, tentando saber se ele falava serio ou estava debochando. Toda a situação era tão estranha que ele decidiu deixar de tentar entender e apenas fazer seu trabalho. De inicio achou que talvez ele fosse um dos homens de En, mas obviamente estava errado, além do mais, sabia mesmo antes de baterem em sua porta que Noi estava sumida, En estava a sua procura e talvez se metesse em problemas em não avisar onde a garota estava, mas Haze nunca foi dedo-duro. Ficou tempo demais pensando em como a prima de En apareceu em seu consultório com aquele rapaz, que não deveria ser mais que um pivete de rua, o único som era dos dentes do loiro batendo do frio, estava sem camisa e suas roupas restantes ainda estavam molhadas.  
-Podemos andar logo com isso?-reclamou  
-Desculpe, estava pensando  
-Como estamos aqui?-Haru entrou com uma bandeja contendo o material necessário para engessar o braço, agora tinha um robe por cima da camisola, Shin agradeceu por isso  
Colocou a bandeja em uma mesa e se aproximou de seu marido, olhando a chapa por cima de seu ombro, apoiando o queixo ali, ainda chateada pela noite romântica ter sido interrompida, mas animada pela situação tão inesperada.  
-Vai ter que colocar pino?  
-Por sorte não, mas quase  
Ambos viraram levemente o rosto para o loiro, que soprava uma mecha de cabelo que caia em sua testa.  
-O que vamos fazer?-disse baixo o suficiente para que apenas o homem a escutasse  
-Cuida dele  
-E depois? Sabe que o En está procurando a prima. Se ele descobrir que ela está aqui vamos nos meter em problemas  
-Pensamos nisso depois  
Haru era a parte racional do casal, era ela quem impedia Haze de se meter em encrencas, mas sabia que tinha ciência que o que quer que estivesse realmente acontecendo, eles acabaram envolvidos no momento que abriram a porta.

A rigidez em que se encontravam seus membros deixava Shin inseguro, ele estava totalmente indefeso em um lugar estranho em meio a desconhecidos, se perguntava se deveria confiar neles, mesmo que o estivessem tratando para curar seus machucados, o casal mesmo sendo amistoso era obviamente envolvido com algum tipo de ilegalidade, e a garota andava com uma arma na mochila. Sentia que havia se metido em algo grande ao roubar aquela mochila, mas não sentia que teria suas perguntas respondidas, então permaneceu em silêncio enquanto tinha seu braço engessado.  
Agora havia voltado ao quarto, onde encontrou a garota sentada na poltrona se distraindo com algum talk show aleatório na televisão, a forma como estava engolida pelas roupas emprestadas era cômica, claro que ela e a esposa do médico tinham grande diferença de manequim, mais parecendo a caçula que se aventurava provando as roupas da irmã mais velha. Shin tentou se lembrar do breve momento em que analisou a carteira de estudante dela, se não se enganava estava no primeiro ano do ensino médio, mas poderia ser facilmente confundida com uma garota do fundamental, mas isso significava que a diferença de idade entre eles não era muito grande.  
Logo que todos voltavam, Noi refez a postura alinhada, tentando disfarçar como as roupas de Haru pareciam, além de enormes, desproporcionais, pela segunda vez no dia, Noi lamentou seu corpo reto e desinteressante.  
Notou que Shin também estava com uma peça emprestada, uma camisa enorme que deveria ser do médico, mas o restante ainda era dele, que logo que entrou, tirou os sapatos apertados e subiu na cama, um braço precisava de semanas de descanso, enquanto o outro levaria meses até o osso remendar.  
Sua única duvida era como seguir agora, se iria deixa-lo ficar ali ou seria expulso, bom, o médico pediu para ele se deitar e descansar, então aquela noite teria onde dormir. Depois ele não sabia, sem dinheiro, nem tinha ideia se seu tratamento seria cobrado depois. Porem logo que se aconchegou na cama, sentiu os músculos relaxarem, havia tanto tempo que não tinha um colchão que pensou que ter quebrado o braço e parado ali não tinha sido tão ruim.  
Quieto olhando o ambiente, o médico, que se apresentou devidamente enquanto seu braço era engessado, falava com a garota o tempo necessário para ele se recuperar, enquanto isso, Haru, que foi como havia sido chamada logo que chegaram, dizia que ele tinha sorte por ainda ser jovem ou naquele momento estariam lhe cortando na sala de cirurgia, a ideia deixava Shin um pouco curioso.  
O ronco de seu estomago surgiu no instante em que todos se encontravam em silêncio, fazendo o som soar mais alto do que Shin poderia imaginar ser possível. Suas bochechas coraram em um tom rosado de vergonha, abaixou levemente o rosto, escondendo o constrangimento em meio as mechas loiras e oleosas, a última coisa que havia comido foi um simples sanduíche naquela manhã, muito menos do que um jovem em crescimento necessitava, a fome lhe atingiu em meio a luta, e sabia que sua fraqueza contribuiu para sua derrota, existem varias maneiras de morrer de fome, uma delas e testando os limites de seu corpo em uma luta.  
Esperou um comentário bem-humorado, algo para descontrair o silêncio que veio após a manifestação de seu estomago, mas ninguém o fez, nem mesmo a garotinha que a todo momento tinha um olhar esnobe em seu rosto marfim. Ninguém fez piada sobre sua fome, por que aquela era a fome de alguém que simplesmente não tem o que comer. Ao invés disso, como se o pedido rouco por comida de seu corpo não tivesse se feito notar, Kasukabe bateu as mãos, chamando a atenção de todos.  
-Acho que essa agitação deixou todos com fome. E não existe melhor lanche da madrugada do que o macarrão com queijo da Haru, digo por experiência própria  
Deixando os jovens a sós, Noi prestava atenção na televisão, com as pernas cruzadas na poltrona e o cabelo solto e ondulado pela falta de um pente formando um véu por seus ombros.  
-Obrigado  
Girou a cabeça em direção a cama, o quarto estava iluminado somente pela televisão, mas o vermelho do rosto dele tinha luz própria. Noi deu um sorriso maldoso, pelo visto ele estava dando o braço a torcer, um trocadilho horrível, ela sabia.  
-O que? Não escutei  
-Eu disse "Obrigado"-ergueu o rosto a contragosto-Obrigado por me salvar, e por me trazer aqui  
Com um sorriso vitorioso, ela virou o corpo na poltrona, para poder olhar melhor para ele.  
-Acho que também me deve desculpas  
-Que saco-jogou a cabeça para trás, deveria ter ficado quieto-Desculpe por roubar a sua mochila e por ter acertado com ela  
Mordia os lábios se deliciando com a situação, quem diria que depois de uma perseguição pelas ruas da cidade terminariam ali.  
-Tudo bem, digamos que você tornou meu dia bem agitado  
-De nada por isso então-deu um sorriso de lado  
-Ainda não nos apresentamos, meu nome é Noi  
Tinha um sorriso brilhante e seus grandes olhos vermelhos brilhavam de animação, alguns fios caiam em seu rosto como prata derretida.  
-Shin

* * *

Havia tanto tempo que Shin não se deliciava com comida caseira, ou o mais caseiro que as latas em conserva e pratos pre-prontos que a dispensa do casal poderia proporcionar. Já Noi olhou para o prato de macarrão com queijo, acompanhado com almondegas e legumes com certa descrença, já havia se aventurado comendo o pior cachorro-quente do mundo.  
-Algum problema?  
Ergueu os olhos para a mulher a sua frente, que tinha um sorriso desafiador no rosto, esperando ansiosa que ela desse a primeira garfada.  
Noi pegou um pouco de macarrão com o garfo de plastico que estava um pouco derretido, e levou a boca, percebeu então que também estava com fome. Aquilo provavelmente não era carne de verdade, e os legumes estavam borrachudos, obviamente Haru não era do tipo que cozinha, mas estava tão faminta que não se importou, mais uma vez foi deixava sozinha com o paciente.  
Olhou pelo canto de olho o rapaz, que havia dispensado ajuda e tentava equilibrar o garfo com o braço cujo ombro havia sido deslocado, o membro estava um pouco tenso, mas com cuidado ele conseguiu levar o garfo a boca, e a maneira como seu rosto se iluminou ao sentir o sabor de queijo processado fez Noi sorrir. Por algum motivo, não sentia mais raiva por ele ter roubado sua mochila, na verdade entendia ele, era roubar ou morrer de fome, e talvez encontra-lo caído na chuva com os dois braços feridos tenha lhe concedido um pouco de simpatia por ele.   
Logo que a porta se abriu novamente, pouco tempo depois, ele perguntou com um pouco de vergonha se poderia repetir, Noi nem havia terminado se prato com Haru voltou com a segunda rodada, agora muito mais bem servida. Cada garfada era como um paraíso para Shin, mesmo quando comia era com pressa, não se sabe o que pode acontecer quando se baixa a guarda, então uma refeição quente, deitado em um colchão macio assistindo televisão era mais como a lembrança de uma vida que não parecia já ter sido sua.  
Satisfeito, deixou o prato na mesinha ao lado e pulou da cama, sentindo o piso frio em seus pés descalços. Não lembrava da ultima vez que realmente ficou de barriga cheia, nem mesmo os dois braços machucados lhe puderam tirar a acolhedora sensação de satisfação que sentia.  
Noi estava jogada na poltrona, sem nenhuma pompa da garotinha de colégio particular que tinha mais cedo, porem nem mesmo as roupas largas e cabelo despenteado tirava sua aparência refinada e bonita. Shin não sabia porque, mas a imagem dela segurando uma arma lhe vinha a todo momento na memória, tentava imaginar que tipo de garota ela realmente era.  
-Vai aonde?-jogou a cabeça pelo braço da poltrona, o olhando de cabeça para baixo  
-No banheiro-realmente precisava dar satisfação?  
Se arrumou na poltrona, o analisando dos pés a cabeça, e parando nos dois braços, um engessado e o outro imobilizado pela tala.  
-Quer ajuda?-lhe ofereceu um sorriso cheio de deboche  
Pensou em lhe dar uma boa resposta, mas ao invés disso Shin apenas entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta. Noi segurou a risada e voltou a assistir televisão, coçando os olhos na tentativa falha de expulsar o sono, estava tão cansada e seu corpo pequeno cabia perfeitamente na poltrona, por isso ela não teve a chance de perguntar a Shin se ele havia se saído bem na tentativa de usar o banheiro, quando o loiro voltou ela já estava dormindo.  
Deu uma risada rouca, ela dormia de boca aberta, e havia um filete de saliva marcando seu queixo, se tivesse um celular teria tirado foto, como ele estava bem abastecido de cobertas, um pouco desajeitado pegou uma delas e cobriu a garota da melhor forma que podia. Shin voltou para a cama e decidiu que era hora de dormir, mesmo sendo difícil achar uma posição com os braços naquele estado, quando consegui ficar um pouco confortável levou menos de um minuto para perder a consciência e enfim, conseguir sonhar depois de tanto tempo.

* * *

-Noi-san?  
Gradualmente seus olhos escarlate foram abrindo, se adaptando ao pequeno brilho que vinha do corredor, a porta estava aberta, e o leito não estava mais envolto em escuridão, o rosto sorridente de Kasukabe a saudou de um sono necessário para recuperar as energias do dia atípico.  
-Desculpe acorda-la, mas suponho que é melhor você ir  
Precisou de alguns segundos para formular as palavras, tentar entender porque era aquele homem quem a despertava, e não Turkey. A poltrona rígida não era nada comparada a sua enorme cama, mas ela não queria sair dali, a coberta era uma proteção contra o frio tão confortável que necessitava permanecer envolva do tecido que pinicava sua pele sensível.  
-Noi-san-repetiu o homem-En está aflito a sua procura  
A menção ao nome de En fez a adolescente ficar alerta, e lembrar que estava totalmente ferrada. Preguiçosamente se levantou, encontrando suas roupas secas e dobradas nos braços de Haru, só então notou que a mulher também estava na sala.  
Aceitou a pilha de roupas e foi até o banheiro se trocar, sua camisa estava amassada e sua saia adquiriu um formato estranho após pegar água da chuva, as meias ainda estavam com manchas de lama e sujeira, o blazer era a única peça que ainda estava um pouco úmida. Saiu do banheiro e encontrou seus sapatos postos ao lado da porta, não estavam ali antes.  
Pegou a mochila e deu uma última olhada no rapaz, Shin, ele dormia tão plenamente, como se fosse seu primeiro sono tranquilo em décadas. Queria se despedir, mas não iria acorda-lo, então com um pouco de tristeza saiu do quarto e fechou a porta com delicadeza.  
Encontrou o casal de médicos, ou o que quer que eles fossem, sentados em uma mesa, cada um com uma caneca de café.  
-Sinto muito ter que pedir para ir embora-começou o homem tatuado-Mas acabamos de receber uma mensagem, En está cercando as saídas da cidade  
Noi arregalou os olhos, se sentou na cadeira vaga da mesa, havia um prato com torradas e geleia de morango industrializada, mas ela aceitou a refeição de bom grado, sujando o rosto de geleia, comendo para evitar ter que falar alguma coisa.  
-Adoramos tê-la aqui-Haru disse enquanto servia uma caneca de café para a menina-Mas não queremos nos meter em problemas, nem sermos obrigados em contar a En que está aqui  
-Entendo-engoliu um pedaço de torrada, estava deliciosa-Nem sei como agradecer por terem me recebido e tratado o Shin  
-Não contando nada ao seu primo já é um bom agradecimento  
Lembrou então da melhor forma de agradecimento possível, abriu a mochila e tirou sua carteira de lá, havia bastante dinheiro, pegou todas as notas e entregou ao homem, que pareceu chocado com o ato.  
-Não é necessário-ergueu as mãos recusando  
-Mas...ao menos para pagar pelo atendimento dele  
-Ficamos felizes em ajudar, claro, esperamos que nossa gentileza seja sempre lembrada  
-Haru!  
-O que foi? É verdade  
-Gentileza não deve ser feita visando algo em troca  
-Irei me lembrar disso, sem duvidas-interrompeu, prevendo uma discussão entre o casal-Agora acho melhor eu ir  
Logo que se levantou da cadeira ouviu passos surgindo atrás de si, por um milessimo de segundo imaginou ser En, mas ao se virar encontrou um homem grande e largo, com tatuagens esverdeadas no rosto que formavam um padrão geométrico.  
-Bom dia!  
-Vaux! Bem na hora, preciso que leve essa jovem até fora do pier  
-Quê? Ah, professor...acabei de chegar-coçou a nuca e ignorou totalmente que Noi estava a sua frente, olhando por cima de sua cabeça até Kasukabe  
-Deixe de ser malcriado, ela precisa ir pra casa, e é perigoso  
-Consigo ir sozinha-retrucou  
-Eu insisto, não me sentiria bem sabendo que a deixei atravessar o pier  
-Aff, ok, vamos-a chamou com a mão  
-Obrigada mais uma vez por tudo-deu um educado sorriso aos médicos  
-Não foi nada, espero que possa nos visitar mais vezes, na proxima vez com calma e a permissão do En  
-En?!-o careca quase gritou-Quer dizer que essa ai é a garota que estão procurando?  
-Meu nome é Noi-franziu a testa, estava cansada dele falar como se não estivesse ali  
-É você mesmo!-deu um passo para trás espantado-Menina, a cidade virou um caos por sua causa, En tá virando tudo de cabeça pra baixo  
Parecia absurdo, mas ao mesmo tempo fazia sentido, En tinha uma tendência a exagera. Com a companhia do homem ela saiu do prédio sem janelas, vendo que ainda era madrugada, mas logo começaria a amanhecer, andaram em silêncio, notou que o homem a todo momento a olhava pelo canto dos olhos, Noi sentia sua mochila pesar nas costas, não queria ir para casa, talvez se aventurar mais um pouco pela cidade, mas se En soubesse que ela havia dormido ali e não voltasse para casa depois sabia que todos naquele lugar se meteriam em problemas, a melhor ajuda que poderia lhes dar era voltar para casa em segurança.  
O tatuado esperou até que ela entrasse em um táxi e suspirou aliviado quando a viu ir embora. Noi passou o endereço e encostou a cabeça no banco do veículo, vendo a cidade passar pela janela, já haviam algumas pessoas indo para o trabalho e outros que voltavam de uma balada em meio a semana, se perguntou se iria para a aula, mas decidiu que se daria um dia de folga.  
O táxi parou abruptamente, ergueu o rosto e viu que haviam sido fechados por um carro preto, dois homens desceram rapidamente, mas foi um outro quem surgiu em sua janela, notou então que havia outro carro parado logo atrás, estavam cercados.  
-Noi-sama!-chamou do outro lado do vidro  
O motorista rapidamente liberou as travas e a porta ao seu lado foi aberta, foi tirada do veículo com delicadeza e pressa, eles não a tocaram, não se atreveriam, mas a levaram para o carro preto com tanta imposição que entendeu que usariam a força se necessário.  
Olhou para trás, o taxista mantinha as mãos para o alto e pela janela era interrogado por um dos capangas de En, Noi não teve tempo de ver como aquilo terminaria, o veículo partiu em disparada até o destino que ela sabia bem qual era.

Os portões se abriram logo que o carro apareceu, ainda amanhecia, mas o lugar estava muito agitado, como se ninguém tivesse dormido ainda, e era provável que não. Logo que desceu do veículo e subiu com as pernas pesadas os degraus da entrada notou vários olhares direcionados a si, fosse dos seguranças ou empregados, todos lhe enviaram um olhar pelos cantos dos olhos, e nenhum deles parecia muito amigavel, toda aquela gentileza que estava acostumada sumiu, Noi se perguntou o que havia acontecido quando ela estava fora, ou melhor, o que ela provocou por ter fugido.  
Foi levada direto para o escritório de En, a sala estava escura, mas o sol pálido iluminava levemente o ambiente, Noi ouviu a porta se fechar atrás de si, obviamente estava encrencada como nunca em sua vida, mas En não a intimidava, e sem precisar ser chamada, se aproximou da mesa de madeira vermelha que era o móvel menos soberbo da decoração. En estava em pé de costas para ela, de um copo de uísque, observando pela grande janela o jardim oeste, onde o coreto vitoriano cercado por uma lagoa repleta de cisnes brilhava de forma placida, totalmente oposta a agitação que haviam sido as últimas horas.  
Noi jogou a mochila em uma das cadeiras de couro caramelo que ficavam do lado oposto da mesa, e se sentou na outra, cruzando os braços e batendo o pé de forma irritante para mostrar ao primo que estava com pressa e não tinha tempo para espera-lo terminar de refletir sobre o que quer que fosse, como se não fosse ela quem estivesse errada na situação.  
-Vamos logo, estou cansada e quero dormir-resmungou a garota  
Deu um último gole em sua bebida e se virou, seu rosto estava mais velho do que na manhã anterior, não refletindo seus trinta e poucos anos. Isso quase deu a Noi um pouco de empatia por ele, quase.  
-O que você estava pensando ao fugir?  
Balançou os ombros, ele não poderia só gritar com ela e lhe colocar de castigo? Não estava com vontade de responder perguntar e ter uma conversa.  
-Onde esteve?  
-Por ai, queria passear um pouco  
Notou então em cima da mesa seu celular, tinha até esquecido dele, mas ficou contente por não ter perdido de vez o aparelho.  
-Sempre acreditei que você fosse bem ciente dos perigos que corre. Que meus inimigos podem ir atrás de você para me atingir  
-Não é como se eu tivesse saido gritando pelas ruas: "Eu sou Noi, a prima do En, o maior mafioso da cidade"-o deboche em sua voz era intenso  
-Acha realmente que eles não te conhecem?  
-Sei me defender, a prova disso é que eu tô aqui inteirinha-abriu os braços para mostrar que estava em perfeito estado, queria falar de como deu um tiro em um garoto, mas achou melhor manter essa parte oculta  
-Não Noi, você acha que sabe se defender, mas é só uma fedelha mimada  
-Graças a quem?  
-Eu quase quis que você fosse capturada por algum inimigo, só para ter uma ideia do que estou falando  
-Tsk, você iria adorar se ver livre de mim  
-Iria adorar que você tivesse um pequeno choque de realidade  
En não estava gritando, mas sua voz era poderosa e profunda, qualquer um ficaria intimidado, mas não Noi, ela sempre desprezou a forma como seu primo subjugava os outros pelo medo, e prometeu a si mesma que não seria assim.  
-Acha que se te pegassem iriam de deixar fechadinha em um quarto, como a princesinha que acha que é? Iriam te torturar, abusar de você, e se voltasse viva nunca mais seria a mesma  
Revirou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que tentou se convencer de que ele estava exagerando, sabia que ele tinha razão.  
-Você não vai mais para aquele colégio  
-Como?  
Ficou satisfeito por finalmente ter tirado uma reação dela.  
-Não vou correr o risco de você fugir novamente, vai voltar a ter aulas em casa como antes-estalou o pescoço, tentando aliviar a tensão que sentia-Uma pena, você insistiu tanto por isso, e perdeu por uma atitude tão idiota  
Noi tentou esconder o quanto aquilo a deixou abalada, desviou o olhar, tentando parecer indiferente.  
-Acabou?  
-Vá para o seu quarto, está proibida de sair de lá até que eu permita  
-Tanto faz  
Se levantou o estendeu o braço para pegar seu celular, mas ele foi mais rápido e tomou o aparelho para si.  
-Outra coisa que insistiu muito em ter  
En desenhou um padrão no aparelho, e Noi viu quando ele começou a mexer.  
-Como você...?  
-Eu sempre soube a senha do seu celular, acha realmente que tem alguma coisa que você faça que eu não sei?  
Cerrou os punhos, agora entendia porque havia tantas pessoas querendo mata-lo.  
-Vai se foder  
Pegou a mochila e saiu em passos largos de lá, batendo a porta com tanta força que fez os quadros das paredes tremerem. Noi o odiava de uma forma intensa e cruel que somente uma adolescente rebelde tem a capacidade de ter.  
Conforme andava pelos corredores o sol ia nascendo aos poucos, e a cada janela que passava um tom a mais de amarelo iluminava o piso. Quando abriu a porta do quarto viu Turkey sentada no banco da janela de seu quarto, com uma aparência abatida igual a de En, mas parecia mais receptiva.  
Se jogou na cama exausta, haviam sido tantos acontecimentos que parecia ter se passado uma eternidade dês de que havia estado em seu quarto.  
-Onde você esteve?  
-Por ai-se virou para encarar o teto do dossel-Como foi aqui nesse tempo?  
-Um inferno-se aproximou, encostando na pilastra da cama para observar a aparência de sua ojousama-Quer um banho quente?  
-Por favor

A alguns quartos de distância, En tentava entender como ser o maior mafioso da costa leste e chefiar centenas de criminosos, criar fortuna com atividades ilegais começando do zero, tudo isso parecia mais fácil do que criar uma adolescente.  
Sua prima caiu de paraquedas em sua vida, sem aviso, na vida de En, dês do dia em que recebeu a noticia de que uma gangue rival entrou na casa de seus tios e promoveu uma matança, se viu com uma responsabilidade inesperada. Seus tios sempre desaprovaram a maneira como ele decidiu seguir sua vida, tendo um relacionamento distante, mas nunca esquecendo de En, sempre o chamando para as datas festivas e lhe enviando presentes no Natal e aniversario, eles o amavam, mas temiam se envolver demais, seu tio era um assalariado comum, sua tia uma dona de casa gravida pela segunda vez, quase ninguém sabia que En tinha família, e para o bem de todos era melhor assim.  
Tudo virou de cabeça pra baixo em uma noite de Hallowen, cinco homens entraram na casa de seus tios e os mataram a sangue frio, mas mostrando um pouco de humanidade, deixaram Noi viva, ela tinha três anos, e ele não sabe se ela se lembra do que aconteceu. Quando En chegou ao local encontrou a pessoa que tinha mais proxima ao ponto de considerar seu amigo, Tenjin, que havia sido o primeiro a chegar, tinha a menina nos braços, em silêncio, com as roupas sujas do sangue dos pais, o olhar vazio de quem havia conhecido a morte.  
Não foi difícil descobrir quem vazou a informação, era um segredo tão intimo que precisaria de apenas uma mão para contar quem o sabia. En torturou o delator da pior maneira que se pode imaginar, os carrascos medievais deveriam ter sentido repulsa dele no inferno, manteve o homem vivo ao máximo possível ao ponto que ele nem mais poderia pedir para morrer se tornando mais um vegetal que humano, e depois se vingou da gangue responsável pelos assassinatos ao ponto dela se extinguir.  
Mas seu maior desafio foi se ver responsável por uma criança, seu estilo de vida não era adequado para uma menina de três anos, mas ele era tudo o que ela tinha, e foi sua culpa ela ser órfã, então sem aviso, aos 22 anos, se viu a cargo de uma criança, ele pensou que a pior parte teria sido o início, quando ela pedia para ver os pais, perguntando onde estavam, pedindo para ir para casa porque seu irmãozinho já estava para nascer, até que um dia pareceu ter tomado ciência de que nunca mais veria os pais, e que aquela era sua nova casa, na época algo mais humilde que a atual mansão. En havia levado os moveis de seu quarto original para lá, tentando criar um ambiente familiar, e hoje da antiga casa só restava a casinha de bonecas que ele nunca contou a Noi, mas havia sido um presente seu, ele preferia manter isso em segredo, afinal ela adorava a casinha e repudiava qualquer coisa que viesse dele.  
Talvez essa sua raiva viesse do fato de que Noi sempre soube que seus pais haviam sido mortos por culpa de En, ele nunca disse, mas em algum momento alguém deve ter contado ou ela mesmo deduzido.  
Foi tirado de seus pensamentos com uma leve batida na porta, e apos a ordem para entrar surgiu um de seus capangas, informando de que após falarem com o taxista, ele disse que havia pegado Noi no píer, e no momento do embarque estava acompanhada de um homem gordo com o rosto tatuado.  
-Um homem de rosto tatuado no píer?  
Aquilo estava ficando estranho.

* * *

Quando Shin acordou estava sozinho no quarto, Noi não estava na poltrona e sua mochila havia sumido, deixando a sacola do rapaz sozinha em um canto. Uma estranha sensação de vazio o atingiu, sabia que ela não ficaria ali ao lado dele para sempre, mas poderia ao menos ter se despedido.  
-Acordou então  
Um homem gordo e com moicano ruivo entrou no quarto carregando uma bandeja com ovos e bacon, com um andar desajeitado e um cigarro preso na ponta da boca, deixando a bandeja longe do corpo para evitar que caíssem cinzas na comida.  
-Fico me perguntando o que perdi ontem a noite  
Apertou um botão ao lado da cama, subindo o móvel e obrigando Shin a se sentar enquanto a bandeja era colocada em seu colo.  
-O professor disse que você consegue comer sozinho, não consegue?  
Analisou os braços do rapaz em descrença.  
-Consigo  
Retribuiu o olhar para o desconhecido que soltou um bafo de fumaça, fazendo Shin se perguntar se existia clinica mais fora dos padrões de médicos que aquela.  
-Bom dia, como está?-Haze pulou para dentro do comodo, não parecia ter dormido, mas mantinha a energia  
-Bem-não perguntou de Noi, era melhor deixar para lá-Nem agradeci por ter me atendido, nem sei como pagar por isso  
-Sem problemas, a Noi é uma velha conhecida  
-Hum...-bufou o da cara tatuada  
-Alias esse é Vaux, meu assistente  
A campainha tocou, o som fez as paredes de metal vibrarem, o material com o qual o galpão era feito vazia com que qualquer mínimo som em algum como próximo não só fosse somente ouvido, como sentido nos outros lugares. Haze estava dando uma olhada em como estava o gesso quando sua esposa apareceu apressada na porta, seu nervosismo era visível.  
-En está aqui  
Uma simples frase foi suficiente para deixar os dois homens tensos, Shin que era examinado no momento notou através dos óculos do médico que ele ficou temeroso com a visita.  
-Vaux, rápido, vai abrir a porta-Haru mandou-Sabe que En odeia esperar  
-Por que eu?  
-Anda logo  
Empurrou o homem pela porta aberta, ela olhou seriamente para o marido, que havia deixado Shin de lado e agora tirava um cigarro do bolso.  
-Sabia que ia dar merda  
-Não sabemos porque ele está aqui-disse enquanto acendia o isqueiro  
-Haze, pare de se fazer de idiota, a prima dele aparece na nossa porta, e horas depois vem o En em pessoa  
-Ela não teria dito, ela não parece ser do tipo que entrega alguem  
-Sinto muito Haze, mas eu não vou me meter em problemas com En devido a dois adolescentes-se virou para o loiro, que ouvia tudo sem esboçar nenhuma reação-Desculpe garoto, nada contra você, nem contra Noi, mas En é do tipo que não se deve mexer, muito menos tentar enganar. Ele vai descobrir, mesmo que ninguém conte, ele vai, o conheço a tempo suficiente para saber que ele tem uma intuição dos infernos  
-Se acalme-segurou a mulher pelos ombros-Primeiro vamos tentar descobrir o que ele veio fazer aqui, e tentar deixar esse detalhe de fora-olhou para o lado, indicando Shin  
-Mas se ele tentar cavar a fundo não vou mentir-retrucou-Não estou com vontade de ficar viuvá  
-Você seria uma viuvá linda-riu mesmo apos receber o soco da mulher-Coma seu café tranquilamente, vamos ver o que nossa visita deseja, e aconteça o que acontecer, não saia do quarto  
Fechou a porta, deixando Shin sozinho com sua bandeja, isso definitivamente tinha algo a ver com Noi, e pelo que pode entender esse tal de En era seu primo, ele conhecia um En, vivendo nas ruas ele aprendeu esse nome, o maior criminoso da cidade, que comandava trafico de drogas, jogos ilegais, tinha uma gangue com os melhores assassinos que o dinheiro pode pagar, e ao que diziam, vivia em uma mansão enorme sem precisar se esconder porque até mesmo as autoridades o temiam.  
Shin conseguiu ouvir os passos dele subindo as escadas e até o som da cortina de contas, deveriam estar na sala. As palavras de Kasukabe para não sair do quarto foram ignoradas, ele pulou da cama e abriu a porta lentamente, pisando de pés descalços com delicadeza para não ser ouvido se aproximar. Espirou do alto da escada ao menos três homens que estavam no primeiro andar, todos com vestimentas elegantes e cada um com um detalhe peculiar, fosse o terno branco, a tatuagem de caveira que cobria o rosto todo ou o cabelo pintado de purpura.  
Conforme se aproximava podia distinguir as vozes, viu de costas um corte vermelho arrepiado, deveria ser En, sentado no sofá enquanto Vaux lhe servia algo em uma bandeja, podia ver o homem tremendo enquanto estendia a xicara. O médico e Haru estavam no sofá oposto, ambos com um sorriso casual em seus rostos, todos estavam fumando e a sala estava nebulosa.  
-Na verdade eu pedi que Vaux a levasse para fora do píer, por segurança. Sabíamos o quanto você estava preocupado procurando ela  
-Se sabiam, poderiam ter informado que ela estava aqui  
-Claro que sim, mas ela parecia tão obstinada em ir por si mesma que deixamos assim, ficamos felizes que tenha chegado bem  
-Por que ele veio aqui?  
-Não sabemos, fiquei tão espantado quando a encontrei na minha porta que não soube o que fazer, acho que estava perdida e lembrou que eu morava no píer, embora não me lembre dela já ter vindo aqui  
-Uma vez eu a trouxe, mas ela ficou no carro-En tomou um gole do chá, estava fraco demais para seu gosto-Mas ainda não entendo, de tantos lugares, justo aqui  
-Acho que essa é uma resposta que apenas a Noi-san possui  
O clima estava visivelmente tenso, mesmo que todos estivessem sorrindo, Shin estava deduzindo a situação, pelo visto Noi havia saido sem permissão de casa.  
-Dei o aviso de que estava a sua procura horas depois dela ter desaparecido, e por mais que ela tivesse pedido para não me contactar, devo lembrar que vocês trabalham para mim, não para a Noi  
-Sim En, desculpe-juntou as mãos em perdão-Mas ela estava só querendo um lugar para se abrigar da chuva, mas eu mesmo pedi que ela fosse  
-Sozinha...Poderia ter fugido novamente ou ter sido pega por alguem  
-Não pensamos nisso, sinto muito-Kasukabe abaixou a cabeça, evitando olhar o homem de frente, mas logo se recuperou-Espero que isso não afete nosso relacionamento  
-Isso tem algo a ver com o nosso pequeno espião  
-Como?  
-Merda-Shin pensou, deu o primeiro passo para trás, mas era tarde demais  
-Você, venha aqui  
Todos, menos En, olharam através da cortina de contas, Shin respirou fundo e entrou no comodo, o tapete da sala era mais confortável que o piso gelado, ele deu a volta no sofá, ficando de frente a En. Entendeu porque as pessoas o temiam, ele não precisava abrir a boca para mostrar que era importante, e se Shin ficou intrigado com a aparência dos capangas, a do chefe era muito mais extravagante, com botas de cowboy e terno vermelho, uma camisa verde-clara por dentro e um boche com pedras preciosas incrustadas em formato de cogumelo, tudo isso junto ao seu penteado alternativo, mas é claro que um homem de seu status tem liberdade para se vestir como bem entender.  
-Parece bem quebrado-comentou ao analisar seus dois braços  
-Briga de rua  
Nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar, En sentia que aquele garoto estava de alguma forma relacionado a ida de Noi até ali, mas talvez só estivesse cansado, havia passado a noite em claro e realmente não parecia que Kasukabe estava mentindo, Noi havia aparecido na chuva e pedido abrigo, ficado ali um tempo e ido embora, então não sabia como aquele rapaz poderia se encaixar, ele conhecia todos os amigos de Noi para saber que ela não tinha nenhum, então não tinha como ele conhecer a garota, mesmo assim, En sentia que estavam lhe escondendo alguma coisa.  
-Acho que terminamos por aqui-se levantou do sofá, abotoando os botões do terno-Espero que situações como essa não se tornem comuns  
-Claro que não En  
Shin viu quando o médico decidiu acompanhar o homem até a saída, não deixando passar a forma como o ruivo o encarou enquanto saia. Quando ouviu a porta da entrada se fechar em um som duro das travas logo os passos apressados de Kasukabe vieram até o topo da escada, ele passou pela cortina e deu um longo suspiro enquanto tirava o maço de cigarros do bolso.  
-Eu disse que estava tudo bem  
-Aquele é En, o mafioso?-perguntou o loiro  
-Sim-deu um trago delicioso no cigarro-Ele mesmo  
-E ele é primo da Noi  
-Exato  
-Você não sabia?-Vaux ergueu a sobrancelha em descrença  
-Não, realmente não sabia  
-Ela me contou ontem como vocês se conheceram-Haru se aproximou e manteve os punhos na cintura-Admito que foi um pouco romântico, mas para o seu bem, é melhor não se meter com En, ele é perigoso  
Shin corou violentamente com o comentário, perdendo toda a linha de raciocínio.  
-Vamos deixar ele descansar, nos queremos que você se recupere logo, não tem nada pior que um rapaz em plena juventude ficar com os dois braços inúteis-deu um piscadinha para Shin, só o fazendo corar ainda mais  
Imaginou quanto tempo precisaria ficar ali no meio daquelas pessoas esquisitas, de repente quis que seus braços melhorassem logo para fugir daquele hospício.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários são muito bem vindos, por favor, me diga o que achou desse capitulo ^^


	4. Capítulo 4 - Bem-vindo a Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora, estava um pouco atarefada, trabalho, filho, etc...também um pouco de preguiça de pegar o computador, embora eu crie diversos diálogos, cenas e situações enquanto estou divagando no trabalho.  
> Estou finalizando e editando o próximo capitulo, talvez publique ainda essa semana, espero.

Já haviam se passado quase um mês dês de sua fuga, e Noi permanecia presa no quarto, saindo poucas vezes para mudar de ambiente, e mesmo assim somente quando En permitia, havia um segurança na porta de seu quarto montando guarda dia e noite e só quem tinha permissão de entrar além do próprio En era Turkey.  
Estava até mesmo sentindo saudades de ir para o colégio, agora vivia o dia de pijama assistindo televisão, seu celular ainda estava confiscado e o tédio de antes não era nada comparado a atualmente. Noi ficava agora com a televisão sempre ligada, aconchegada em suas cobertas, mantinha as cortinas fechadas para lhe dar conforto, se não visse o lado de fora poderia até fingir que o mundo realmente se resumia aquele quarto.  
Sua aia temia que a adolescente entrasse em algum tipo de depressão, Noi sempre foi boa de garfo, mas agora mal comia, era preciso uma certa insistência para convence-la a se banhar e já havia alguns dias que ela se recusava a ter o cabelo penteado, mas seu alerta era ignorados por En que dizia que ela estava colhendo os frutos de sua imprudência.  
-Ojou-sama, o jantar, é seu preferido  
Chamava a figura escondida em meio as cobertas, a televisão estava ligada em algum filme, mas esse era ignorado, mesmo com o aparelho sempre ligado, Noi não dava muita atenção ao que passava, apenas queria espantar o silêncio.  
-Vamos, você não almoçou e mal tocou no café-da-manhã-insistiu, mas não obteve resposta  
A jovem deixou a bandeja dourada na cabeceira da cama, e ousando um pouco, subiu na cama e puxou a beira da coberta, verificando que sim, a garota de cabelos prateados estava acordada, mas seus olhos estavam tão vidrados e sem vida que mais parecia em estado de transe.  
-Noi-raramente a chamava pelo nome-Por favor, come alguma coisa  
Para sua decepção, não foi apenas ignorada, como a menina puxou novamente as cobertas para se esconder ali em baixo, em um casulo escuro de onde provavelmente não sairia tão cedo. Mais uma vez deixou a bandeja ali, memorizando sua aparência e torcendo para estar um pouco diferente quando voltasse.  
Logo que ouviu a porta se fechar, indicando que estava agora sozinha, Noi pulou de baixo das cobertas, estava se sentindo péssima por preocupar a jovem de cabelos azulados, mas precisava mostrar alguma revolta da situação em que estava, se parecesse contentada nada iria mudar. Olhou com desejo para o jantar, mas o ignorou, indo até seu closet onde mantinha escondido um suprimento de doces e snacks que agradeceu ter bem abastecido, mas sua "greve de fome" já estava durando mais tempo do que imaginava, e isso não pareceu afetar En, precisava fazer alguma coisa, a situação estava se estendendo ao ponto dela temer se tornar irreversível.  
Pensou em diversos planos, até em fugir novamente, para sempre desta vez, mas não conseguiria ir muito longe, seu primo era rico e influente demais para ela conseguir passar desapercebida, e na proxima vez ele estaria mais preparado em mandar uma equipe de busca, além disso, poderia causar problemas para o professor Kasukabe, sua esposa, até mesmo aquele assistente esquisito, e para Shin, se perguntou como ele estava, se já havia se recuperado, se o médico havia sido hospitaleiro e ao menos tê-lo deixado ficar, ela nunca pediu formalmente que ele cuidasse do rapaz, mas esperava que o tivesse feito, e constantemente se perguntava o que ele faria depois que estivesse com os braços curados.

* * *

Já amanhecia no píer, e o cheiro da água salgada coçava nas narinas do rapaz que depois de tanto tempo fechado precisou de um tempo para se acostumar com o mundo fora daquela caixa de ferro onde esteve no último mês. Seu braço torcido estava totalmente recuperado, o outro ainda tinha o gesso, o professor insistiu que permanecesse até o osso estar recuperado, mas ele não aguentava mais depender dos outros, em nenhum momento não se sentiu bem-vindo, até Vaux se mostrou um cara legal depois de um tempo, mas Shin odiava caridade, e durante um mês comeu as custas do médico que toda vez que ouvia do loiro que ele iria pagar de alguma maneira, respondia com uma risada e um comentário sagaz.  
Shin olhou para seu gesso, agora rabiscado, Haru tinha uma alma artística, e fez vários esboços em seu braço, depois descobriu que o demônio estilizado pichado nas paredes externas foi feito por ela.  
-Tem certeza de que não quer ficar? Pelo menos até o outro braço melhorar-o homem perguntou pela decima vez naquele dia  
Todos estavam reunidos na porta para se despedir, Shin agora usava uma camisa velha do professor, mas mantinha a bermuda com que veio e os tênis, que agora estavam tão pequenos que foi preciso dobrar os dedos para calçar, a primeira coisa que faria seria roubar um novo par, visto que, ele recusou o dinheiro que o médico lhe entregou, o homem não sabia, mas Shin deixou as notas em cima do travesseiro da cama onde dormiu confortavelmente no último mês, sentiria falta daquele colchão, da televisão, da certeza de que teria três refeições por dia e o som da chuva batendo do metal não lhe afetar, porque ele não precisaria se preocupar em procurar um abrigo para se proteger.  
-Um braço é suficiente-olhou para seu braço esquerdo, flexionando profundamente os dedos, ainda era estranho depois dele ficar tanto tempo de repouso, mas logo voltaria ao normal  
-O que vai fazer depois?  
O rapaz ergueu o rosto, encarando os olhos castanhos naturalmente curiosos do médico, devido a convivência constatou que Kasukabe tinha o costume de fazer perguntas nas quais já sabia as respostas, pelo simples prazer de saber se a pessoa diria ou não a verdade. Era visível quais eram as intenções dele ao sair dali, Shin havia desenvolvido um certo interesse por En, e procurou saber mais sobre o homem, de início todos era bem inóspitos em responder suas perguntas, às vezes mudando descaradamente de assunto, outras vezes sendo diretos e dizendo que ele não deveria ficar tão curiosos sobre uma pessoa como ele, mas com o passar do tempo eles foram ficando mais receptivos a sua indiscrição, principalmente Vaux, que era bem falante quando estava entediado, fosse limpando uma mesa de cirurgia cheia de sangue ou quando Haru o obrigava a aspirar o tapete da sala.  
Já sentia que tinha o suficiente, mas antes precisava acertar contas com algumas pessoas.  
-Quem sabe-deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença  
Arrumou sua sacola no ombro, onde carregava seu martelo, os trinta dólares que conseguiu vendendo produtos roubados semanas antes, e alguns biscoitos que Haru separou para ele, Shin poderia recusar dinheiro, e até caridade, mas pretendia evitar deixar seu corpo ir ao extremo novamente, depois de tanto tempo comendo bem, provavelmente havia se desacostumado a sentir fome, havia ate engordado e sua velha bermuda deixava isso evidente quando apertava seu abdômen.  
-Bom, vou indo  
Deu as costas ao grupo, que não disse nada, mas Shin sentiu que ao menos deveria agradecer, virando levemente o rosto e disse um simples "Obrigado" a eles, mas seguiu satisfeito por estar mais uma vez por si mesmo.  
Kasukabe observou o loiro se afastar, até ele sumir em meio a contêineres abandonados, nunca foi muito intuitivo, mas sentia que ainda ouviria falar bastante de Shin.

* * *

Mantinha vigia na fechadura da porta, vendo que o segurança agora balançava de sono, não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, mas o reality show de transformação que fazia barulho de fundo no cômodo passou dois intervalos até Noi ouvir nitidamente o ronco pesado do homem. Abriu lentamente a porta, e em passos leves se aventurou pelo corredor envolto pela madrugada, com a audição alerta para qualquer som que surgisse, aqueles corredores infinitos ecoavam qualquer movimento, por isso quando passos arrastados timbraram na escuridão ela rapidamente se escondeu atrás de um grande vaso de porcelana chinesa, usando as sombras para se tornar seu corpo pequeno quase invisível, quando outro segurança passou, prendeu a respiração e aguardou ele ter sumido ao cruzar um corredor.  
O caminho até o escritório de En depois dali foi tranquilo, encontrando a sala destrancada e vazia, seu objetivo era recuperar seu celular, se não morresse de fome morreria de tédio, ela era de uma geração que não sempre se afogou na tela do celular, mesmo que fosse impedida de ter redes sociais, já tentou, mas En descobriu seu Instagram, não soube como na época, mas agora era obvio que ele tinha mais acesso ao seu celular do que ela imaginou. Só de imaginar que ele poderia, a noite quando dormia, pegar o aparelho e vasculhar seu conteúdo lhe deu vontade de vandalizar o escritório.  
Abria as gavetas devagar, com medo de alguém passar em frente e ouvir o barulho, usando a luz da lua que entrava pela grande janela para evitar acender as luzes, só encontrou cadernos, documentos e até uma pistola .40 folheada a ouro com um cogumelo gravado, queria entender qual era da fixação que o primo tinha por fungos.  
Continuou a procura por seu celular, começando a temer que não estivesse ali, até que um livro em específico chamou sua atenção, um cuja etiqueta estava catalogada com a caligrafia de seu primo, tinha que admitir que ele tinha uma letra linda, "Pretendentes para Noi", o título era bem direto, mas não acreditou no que seus olhos viam até abrir e verificar seu conteúdo, sentiu nojo, ira, tristeza, sempre esperou o pior de En, mas aquilo era o cumulo.  
O ruivo não pareceu surpreso quando a prima invadiu seu quarto com uma atitude abusada que somente ela tinha, jogou o livro no colo do homem, que arregalou levemente os olhos antes de voltar a sua postura inabalável. Atrás dela, pela porta que deixou aberta, dois seguranças olhavam temerosos para o chefe, que estava relaxando em sua cama apreciando um livro, foi preciso apenas um breve aceno de cabeça para eles entenderem que era para fecharem a porta e bloqueassem os ouvidos para a briga que estava destinada a acontecer.  
-Que merda é essa?-disse logo que ouviu o som da porta se fechando  
-Um livro com seus possíveis pretendentes  
-E você em nenhum momento supôs que eu deveria ser informada sobre isso?  
-Que diferença faria?  
-Eu poderia logo de cara ter mandado você ir a merda! Qualquer que seja seu objetivo com isso pode ir desistindo, não sou moeda de troca e nem sua propriedade para ser negociada  
-Não é como se você tivesse muita escolha  
-Vai fazer o que? Me levar amarrada?  
-Noi, caso nunca tenha percebido, você é minha única herdeira, e quando se casar deve ser com alguém do mesmo nível, para que possa seguir em frente com os negocios  
-Talvez eu não queira me casar, muito menos assumir esse seu "negocio de família"-o desprezo em sua voz refletia a expressão que fazia  
-Você tem quinze anos, não sabe de nada  
-Com quinze anos você já tinha começado seus negocios ilicitos  
-Parece que você presta atenção no que eu digo de vez em quando  
Cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso debochado, ele nem ao menos fez questão de se mexer, ainda estando sentado na cama, com o livro aberto no colo, tratando aquilo exatamente como via, mais uma birra de adolescente rebelde.  
-Não é como se eu não fosse considerar sua opinião sobre os pretendentes, mas eu estava esperando você fazer dezesseis pelo menos  
-Eu te odeio tanto-rangeu entre os dentes-Se ia me fazer viver assim porque não me deixou em um orfanato quando meus pais foram mortos?  
-Por que eu vivi assim, e acredite, foi como viver no inferno  
-Que sorte eu tenho então-debochou  
-Sim, você tem muita sorte Noi, deveria começar a valorizar a vida que tem. Você não deve se lembrar, mas nem sempre nosso ambiente foi tão luxuoso, logo que veio morar comigo vivíamos em um cortiço com os primeiros membros da Família, mas eu mudei rapidamente, cresci, e nunca te faltou nada  
-Não posso sair, não posso me divertir, não posso conhecer novos lugares, não consigo nem fazer amigos porque as garotas do colégio tem medo de mim  
-Se você quer uma roupa tem como comprar, se quer alguma inutilidade cara basta passar um dos muitos cartões de credito ilimitados que você tem, você quis ir para a escola e eu deixei, quis um celular e eu te dei, até mesmo quando quis aprender a lutar eu contratei campeões olímpicos para lhe darem aulas particulares-se ajeitou na cama, estava começando a ficar irritado-Pelo visto eu te mimei demais  
-Quer saber? Minha vida é uma merda por sua causa, meus pais foram mortos por sua causa, meu irmão foi morto antes mesmo de nascer porque você decidiu ser um criminoso! Eu estaria bem melhor hoje se não fosse por você, não fique agindo como se fosse um ser misericordioso e eu a pobre órfã que foi resgatada! Tudo isso é culpa sua!  
Esperou uma resposta, alguma réplica, mas En permaneceu parado, sem demonstrar nenhum abalo por suas palavras, sim, Noi queria magoa-lo, mas como sempre ele estava indiferente a tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, até que Noi decidiu que não valeria a pena continuar, saindo em passos pesados do quarto, deixando seu primo sozinho e esperando que ele se remoesse de culpa, mas ao olhar para trás pela a porta ainda aberta viu que ele tranquilamente pegou novamente o livro e retornou a leitura, logo um dos seguranças que faziam guarda fecharam a porta, e ela não viu mais nada.

* * *

  
Um delicioso formigamento produzia uma onda de prazer por todo seu corpo, o rosto sujo de sangue esguichado das vítimas que agora agonizavam no chão, morrendo lentamente, com gemidos miseráveis saindo do que restava de suas bocas, com dentes estilhaçados, os cérebros expostos formavam uma geleia gosmenta no chão imundo. Foi preciso apenas um braço para se vingar daqueles quatro pivetes que quase o mataram naquele dia chuvoso, ele se dedicou principalmente em deixar o líder da gangue por último, se divertindo em ver que conforme seus companheiros iam caindo, ele perdia sua concentração, até estar apenas balançando o canivete desesperado tentando fugir, sua perna estava com a cicatriz ainda fresca, tons de amarelo e roxo de aspecto infeccionado de quem não recebeu o tratamento apropriado, mancando enquanto segurava o canivete com a mão esquerda, já que a direita estava enfaixada com alguns pedaços a menos devido ao tiro.  
Shin fez questão de encara-lo no chão, desesperado pedindo misericórdia antes de acertar sua cabeça com o martelo, ainda assim sentindo que o havia feito sofrer pouco, ele tinha nojo daquele tipo de gente, não que fosse muito diferente, mas pessoas como eles eram patéticas, agindo em bando e procurando subjugar os mais fracos ou aqueles que consideram vulnerareis, chegando em bando e cercando alguém que estava em desvantagem, sentia que havia limpado o lixo livrado o mundo de parasitas como eles.  
Esperou o último suspiro de vida sair dele, antes de verificar se estavam todos mortos, satisfeito com o resultado, imaginando se aquilo seria ou não noticiado, provavelmente não, meninos de rua não eram relevantes a sociedade, mais uma briga de gangues, quatro moleques sem família, sem sobrenome e sem importância que haviam morrido de maneira cruel em uma rua nojenta de um bairro sem valor.  
Antes de ir embora, Shin procurou em seus bolsos por algo de valor, conseguindo alguns trocando, uma considerável quantidade de drogas que poderia vender e roubando o tênis de um deles, estava começando a sentir seus dedos ficarem dormentes, recebeu de bom grado o novo tênis velho, bastante desgastado, mas o único que não tinha chulé, não estava furado e cabia no seu pé, mesmo que talvez não fosse durar muito, porém dando alívio em seus pés. Agora era preciso se limpar, por mais que o bairro fosse perigoso, uma pessoa suja de sangue atraia uma atenção que o loiro não precisava.

* * *

  
O retorno de Tenjin foi recebido com alívio e esperança por todos da mansão de En, depois de um longo período no Oriente Médio negociando com novos fornecedores de drogas ele voltava para casa com notícias que o deixaram pasmo, Chota fez questão de lhe abordar na exuberante escadaria do hall de entrada, onde o criminoso ainda segurava sua mala exausto da longa viagem e precisou de um tempo para absorver tudo o que tinha acontecido em sua ausência.  
O loiro era o mais próximo que En tinha de um amigo, estando com ele dês do início a quem o chefe confiava os mais profundos segredos, se tinha alguém cuja opinião importava e conseguia convencer En de alguma coisa, esse alguém era Tenjin, e ele tinha um tato melhor com Noi, a menina até gostava dele, por isso foi recebido como um salvador, a situação estava tensa e afetava a todos, mesmo aqueles que não tinha contato direto com Noi estavam sendo impactados com a situação.  
Tão logo Chota liberou o homem para ir ao seu quarto descansar, ele encontrou na porta de seus aposentos, montando guarda com um olhar determinado, Turkey, que estava disposta não só a contar com mais autenticidade o que havia acontecido, visto que Chota tinha uma tendência a exagerar, mas confessar o estado em que Noi se encontrava e sua preocupação com a jovem.  
Vendo que não iria descansar tão cedo, ele jogou a mala dentro do quarto, nem entrando no cômodo, e indo para o terceiro andar ver como estava Noi, En havia saído e era melhor lidar com ele por último. Quando o segurança que montava guarda o viu não impediu o homem de entrar, afinal era Tenjin, e mesmo En tendo autorizado apenas Turkey a falar com sua prima, o loiro era uma figura tão importante e querida que ninguém ousava impedi-lo.  
Encontrou a jovem de pijama na cama, com a cara emburrada na mesma posição na qual sua aia a deixou horas antes, descabelada encarando a televisão. Ela deu uma olhada no visitante, dando um leve sorriso inexpressivo ao homem.  
-Okaeri  
-Tadaima-respondeu  
Quando criança Noi era mais calorosa depois que ele ficava um longo período fora, correndo até ele e perguntando o que havia trago para ela, mas agora era uma jovem mulher e pelo visto En não havia percebido isso, ou tinha simplesmente decidido ignorar que aquela menininha obstinada poderia se tornar uma jovem ousada com seus próprios caprichos.  
Turkey fechou a porta, deixando os dois a sós, de início pensou em ficar no corredor esperando, mas estava ansiosa demais, então decidiu ir para a cozinha, o único lugar naquela enorme mansão onde encontrava um pouco de tranquilidade.  
A adolescente observou quando o velho conhecido se aproximou, se sentando no recamier e tapando a visão que Noi tinha da televisão, ele a conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber que se não estivesse com vontade de conversar simplesmente ignoraria sua presença fingindo que ele era invisível, mas estava bem diante de seus olhos, deixando claro que não sairia dali até ouvir sua versão dos eventos que ocorreram durante sua ausência.  
-Pode começar, me conte o que aconteceu  
Revirou os olhos, por mais que ela gostasse muito de Tenjin, não era como se fosse comum estar desabafando com ele, porem tinha ciência de que, se tivesse o homem do seu lado as chances de sair daquele cárcere iriam aumentar consideravelmente.  
Então contou tudo, deixando claro as partes que En sabia e as que não sabia, dês da primeira vez que pensou em fugir, tanto tempo atrás que parecia ridículo ter demorado tanto para faze-lo, dês de ter sido assaltada, atirado em um arruaceiro e levado um desconhecido para ser tratado pelo médico clandestino de En. Tenjin ouviu tudo em silêncio e prestando atenção a cada palavra dita por ela, deixando ela finalizar com o fato de ter descoberto que En planejava casa-la com algum desconhecido influente, recebendo uma alfinetada de que ele provavelmente tinha conhecimento disso, afinal, não havia um único plano, projeto ou ideia de En que Tenjin não soubesse.  
Quando finalizou, esperou um sermão, que foi mais como um conselho, e uma promessa de quem iria conversar com En e ver o que poderia fazer. Deixou claro que Noi estava errada e precisava admitir isso, porem concordava que En estava exagerando.  
Logo que o chefe chegou, encontrou seu mais fiel companheiro o esperando na sala de jogos, jogando sinuca sozinho, com um copo de uisque na beira da mesa, e sem delongas, logo que o ruivo fechou a porta, entrou no assunto, de início En ficou um pouco irritado, dizendo que ele não deveria se intrometer, mas poucos minutos depois estavam ambos bebendo no sofá.  
-Não nasci para criar uma adolescente  
-Noi sempre foi teimosa e curiosa. Quer prova maior que ela é sangue do seu sangue que sua personalidade forte?  
-Ela precisa entender que eu faço isso para a segurança dela  
-Deixa eu te contar uma coisa En-se aproximou do amigo, captando toda sua atenção-A Noi não é, nem nunca vai ser submissa, então você tem que deixar ela viver sua vida. Não é justo ela viver assim por causa dos seus negócios, então deixe ela viver  
O ruivo olhou para as pinturas no teto do cômodo, inspirada na Capela Sistina.  
-Ela jogou na minha cara a morte dos pais  
-Que merda-suspirou enquanto tomava um gole de sua bebida-Alguma hora isso iria acontecer. Sabe, eu entendo a raiva dela, e o desejo de viver longe disso tudo  
-Acha que deixa-la viver a vida como ela quer, vai ser melhor?  
-Digo com toda sinceridade, sim  
-Ela uma vez falou algo sobre ir para o estrangeiro, onde seu parentesco comigo não seja relevante  
-Por que não deixa?  
-A Noi é minha única parente viva, não é como se nosso relacionamento fosse próximo, mas...  
-Entendi-não era preciso ele completar a frase-A decisão é sua, vim apenas dar minha opinião e algum conselho que pode não fazer diferença nenhuma  
Era mediador em um conflito onde ambas as partes estavam erradas, ambos egoístas e orgulhosos, não era como se pudesse bater um martelo e igual a um juiz dizer quem era culpado.  
-Poderia esperar qualquer coisa, uma nova gangue tentando tomar território, a polícia ter estourado um cartel, mas jamais imaginei chegar e encontrar uma crise adolescente  
-Preferia uma guerra de gangues  
Tenjin riu, sentindo o álcool fluir em seu sangue.  
-Eu também

* * *

Era sacudida incessantemente por Turkey, que dizia palavras que não conseguiam ser assimiladas por seu cérebro ainda em hibernação.  
-Ojou-sama, vamos acordando, vai se atrasar para a aula  
Primeiro pensou ter ouvido errado, depois que Turkey deveria estar louca, mas assim que se sentou na cama e viu seu uniforme passado pousado na poltrona do quarto entendeu o que estava acontecendo.  
-Sério?  
-Sim-a aia respondeu sorridente-Vamos logo, En-sama acabou de me avisar, estamos em cima da hora  
A jovem colocou em suas mãos seu celular, Noi não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas decidiu não perguntar. Em tempo recorde, Noi tomou banho, se vestiu, e deixou Turkey tirar os nós que haviam sido criados em seu cabelo depois de tanto tempo sem ver a escova. Dispensou o café-da-manhã na mesa, levando consigo um lanche para o carro, tanto para poder chegar no horário, quanto para evitar ver a cara de En, notou que era outra equipe de seguranças, Turkey não contou o que havia acontecido com os anteriores, não importava quantas vezes perguntasse, mas o destino deles não deveria ter sido nada bom, não haviam morrido, ela deixou isso claro, porém manteve oculto o que ocorreu, certa de ser um dos motivos pelos quais todos os criados a estarem olhando de forma diferente. Deveria ser revoltante saber que você havia sido punido pelos caprichos da sua chefe mimada, e isso fez com que sua atitude fosse refletida na maneira como era tratada, por puro egoismo, Turkey também deveria estar zangada com aquilo, mas não demonstrava.  
Logo que desceu em frente aos portões da escola notou como as outras alunas cochichavam, deveriam ter criado vários boatos sobre seu sumiço, mas não se importou, sentia saudades de ver outras pessoas, de sair de casa, até de assistir à aula e almoçar sozinha no jardim do colégio, recebeu dos professores as matérias passadas durante sua ausência, ficaria um bom tempo ocupada, mas mesmo assim era tão bom estar de volta, mesmo que ninguém tenha sentido sua falta.  
Movimentou seu corpo um pouco enferrujado na educação física, foi boazinha com as outras estudantes durante a partida de lacrosse e não foi expulsa como normalmente acontecia por ser agressiva demais durante o jogo. Noi tinha o recorde de expulsão das partidas esportivas, o que de acordo com os professores não era nada para se orgulhar, mas ela carregava o título com honra.  
Quando voltou para casa, com muitos livros e cadernos de anotações, encontrou En a esperando no alto da escada, ele não precisou dizer nada para entender que precisavam conversar, entregou seu material para Turkey e seguiu o primo em silêncio.  
Outra vez sentada no lado oposto da mesa de madeira, ela encarou o ruivo que como sempre foi direto.  
-O que você pretende fazer depois de se formar?  
Respirou fundo antes de dizer qualquer coisa, era difícil responder o que queria, só sabia que desejava viver o mais longe possível de En, mas não queria parecer uma adolescente implicante e teimosa como sabia que era.  
-Fazer intercambio na faculdade, talvez Europa ou Ásia, ainda não sei, nem o curso tenho muita certeza  
-Você só quer ir embora  
A sinceridade de En a surpreendeu, se ele estava sendo sincero ela também seria.  
-Sim  
-Entendo-fechou lentamente os olhos, entrando em um breve estado de reflexão-Estou disposto a abrir algumas concessões, não vou força-la a se casar, não teria sentido se você não vai assumir futuramente os negócios, mas peço que ao menos considere, conheça os pretendentes, afinal, seria grosseiro descartá-los de repente, sendo que muitos estão a anos esperando por uma oportunidade  
Quis protestar, cruzar os braços com a ideia de que teria que ser exposta como uma peça a ser leiloada, mas essa era a conversa mais direta e longa que eles tinham, não queria estragar isso.  
-Vou custear seus estudos, se for para outro país vai precisar estar fluente, então se foque melhor em um país para poder iniciar as aulas de idioma  
-Serio? Sem restrições?  
-Sem restrições, posso até considerar um intercambio no seu último ano do colegial, para você já ir se familiarizando com o estrangeiro  
-Mesmo?  
Parecia bom demais para ser verdade, se não conhecesse En diria que ele estava brincando.  
-Apenas quero que siga as regras que imponho, nada de fugas. Se te mantenho aqui é porque tenho ciência dos riscos que você corre, e não ter acontecido nada da última vez foi pura sorte-En se ergueu na mesa, estendendo o longo braço até a prima-Temos um acordo?  
Noi olhou para sua mão, cheia de anéis de ouro e uma pulseira masculina da Prada, pela primeira vez se sentiu sendo tratada de igual para igual por ele. Apertando as mãos entraram em consenso, não se lembrava de já ter apertado a mão de En, nem ao menos de já tê-lo tocado, abraçado ou tido qualquer contado físico, sentiu que finalmente estavam evoluindo.  
Tendo como encerrado, ela decidiu que era melhor ir para o quarto e colocar a material em dia.  
-En-disse antes de abrir a porta, ainda de costas para ele-Desculpe pelo que eu disse, não foi culpa sua  
-Foi sim  
Pensou em contestar, dizer algo para conforta-lo, mas decidiu não responder, saindo do cômodo e o deixando só.

* * *

Agora com ambos os braços recuperados, havia tirado o gesso por si próprio logo que deu o período de repouso que Kasukabe informou, Shin estava vendo uma forma de entrar no restaurante cinco estrelas onde sabia que En frequentava. Havia juntado mais informações nas ruas, de forma cautelosa, descobriu onde o homem morava, passando em frente ao lugar um par de vezes chamando de imediato a atenção dos seguranças por um maltrapilho estar passeando pelas ruas do bairro mais nobre da cidade, com mansões que ocupavam quarteirões inteiros, onde pessoas comuns poderiam viver cem vidas e não teriam capital suficiente para morar ali. En era uma pessoa de difícil acesso, sempre com um comboio de seguranças e raramente saia, mas ele descobriu algumas coisas interessantes, como ele ser dono de uma rede de restaurantes, gostar de criar seus próprios produtos e acabar quase parecendo um empresário normal com negócios honrosos, por isso Shin viu que a melhor maneira de aborda-lo era quando ele fosse para um desses lugares, e montou guarda naquele que soube que era seu preferido do momento. A melhor maneira de entrar era antes de En chegar, ou aquilo se tornaria impenetrável, era uma questão de sorte e paciência, En não poderia ter uma agenda programada, sua localização não poderia ser previsível, por isso logo que viu na esquina o primeiro carro blindado surgindo, ele conseguiu se esquivar pela saída que dava para as caçambas de lixo e se esconder em meio as grandes caixas de legumes da cozinha, surpreso por não ser notado, afinal tudo se tornava um caos com a noticia que o chefe estava na casa.  
Tendo entrado lá uma vez para conhecer o prédio, conseguiu então se esconder na sala privada, exclusiva para ele, de forma um tanto tosca atrás de uma cortina longa o suficiente para ocultar seus pés e ter a sorte de seus seguranças não revistarem o cômodo. Não se pode dizer que Shin tinha um discurso pronto, ele havia planejado como chegar a En, contando com um pouco da sorte, mas não importava o que pensasse em falar com ele, nada parecia convincente, então deixaria no improviso, Shin nunca foi do tipo que planeja as coisas.  
Esperou um tempo para ter certeza de que o homem estava sozinho, e decidiu sair de trás das cortinas lentamente para não parecer hostil, mas o surpreendido foi ele, quando encontrou um dos homens de En com uma arma apontada em sua direção, e o ruivo olhando tranquilamente para as cortinas, mostrando que desde o começo sabia de sua presença.  
Shin ergueu as mãos, mostrando que estava desarmado, mas não se intimidou em se aproximar, porém, mantendo uma distância que considerava apropriada.  
-Você é o rapaz quebrado do Kasukabe. O que faz aqui?  
O segurança, um homem de longos cabelos loiros e excêntrica maquiagem na testa e olhos pareceu esboçar levemente uma reação, misto de surpresa e curiosidade, mas logo voltou ao rosto austero de antes. Shin, que não o conhecia, não deu importância, porém En vê tudo, analisa tudo e absorve cada detalhe a sua volta, entretanto decidiu primeiro dar atenção ao jovem, que pela segunda vez se esgueirava para chegar até ele.  
-Quero me juntar ao seu grupo  
Certo, isso surpreendeu En um pouco, mas ele não demonstrou, era comum aparecerem pessoas, especialmente jovens sem expectativa de futuro, querendo fazer parte de sua "Família", porém nunca um candidato foi tão ousado, tão confiante e tão sereno.  
-E o que faz você pensar que aparecendo aqui, interrompendo minha refeição, vai fazer você ser bem-sucedido em seu objetivo?  
-Decidi arriscar-deu de ombros de maneira despretensiosa  
-Eu poderia chamar meus homens agora e fazer você sumir tão bem que nem mesmo Sherlock vai saber seu paradeiro  
-Não é como se eu tivesse alguém para sentir minha falta de qualquer maneira  
En silenciosamente pegou sua taça de vinho, que como sempre já estava preparada para sua chegada, e deu um gole, tentando usar todo seu diagnóstico aguçado para decifrar o real objetivo do rapaz, mas ele parecia relaxado demais, como se, se juntar a ele, morrer ali ou ser expulso como um cachorrinho não fizesse muito diferença.  
-O que você espera se tornando meu capanga?  
-Não espero muita coisa, não tenho nada a perder, nem minha vida vale muito. Claro, adoraria sair vivo daqui, mas o que vou fazer? Continuar roubando até o dia em que vão me matar, quase aconteceu recentemente, por isso quebrei os dois braços  
-Então é um desses ladrõezinhos que me tem como ídolo? Aparecem muitos desses em meus estabelecimentos  
-Não sabia quem você era até aquele dia  
-O que te fez querer então se juntar a mim, justo eu?  
-Tenho meus motivos  
Se antes En suspeitava que sim, aquele moleque tinha alguma relação ao fato de Noi ter parado no consultório de Kasukabe, agora En tinha certeza, poderia arrancar a verdade dele, ou de Tenjin, que parecia saber de alguma coisa, mas deixaria as coisas fluírem naturalmente.  
-Gostei da sua ousadia-estalou o pescoço, o som das articulações ecoou pela sala-Mas não é como se eu pudesse aceitar qualquer um  
-Claro, eu posso ser espião de algum inimigo que esta tentando se aproximar-o loiro disse com tranquilidade, como se estivesse na entrevista de emprego onde não tivesse muito interesse em ser contratado ou com tanta confiança de que era o melhor candidato que nem era necessário se esforçar  
En olhou para o homem ao seu lado, Tenjin tinha uma expressão diferente no rosto, era ele quem sempre disse para En ter cautela, diferente do que pensam, o mafioso era extremamente receptivo e isso colocava sua segurança em risco, sempre disposto a receber a todos, sem pensar muito se seria um aliado ou possível inimigo, em uma situação normal, Tenjin diria para ele pensar melhor, que aquilo era ridículo, um moleque desconhecido invadir sua sala privada e dizer que quer juntar-se a facção, porém Tenjin estava em silêncio, deixaria a decisão exclusivamente para En, sem pretensão de se envolver nisso.  
-Vamos ver se vale a pena, tem um homem no distrito leste, estamos disputando território, mas ele é difícil de matar-outro gole de vinho-Se o fizer, o aceito em minha Família  
Era estanho como ele se referia ao seu grupo criminoso de Família, En parecia uma pessoa bem peculiar.  
-Qual seu nome?  
-Shin  
-Shin-repetiu-Acha que consegue?  
-Claro que consigo  
-Tem experiência em matar?  
-Estive adquirindo no último ano-jogou a cabeça para o lado, falando com casualidade-Pode-se dizer que sou bom nisso  
Aquele era um rapaz interessante, e não era como se En tivesse sob seu comando os melhores criminosos da cidade, eram todos pessoas miseráveis, com um histórico individual, todos um pouco loucos, seja por si mesmos ou pela maneira como acabaram por viver suas vidas.  
-Tenjin, pode abaixar a arma-o loiro o obedeceu-Dê as instruções para ele, agora me deixem comer em paz  
O capanga concordou, Shin então se afastou da cortina e o seguiu, porem a maneira como o rapaz andava chamou a atenção de En.  
-Machucado novo?  
Shin demorou um pouco para entender, então lembrou que aquele sapato também estava ficando apertado, dês de que ficou hospedado com Kasukabe estava vivendo um surto de crescimento, os sapatos ficavam apertados, as camisas curtas e as bermudas estavam agora acima do joelho.  
-Meu pé cresceu um pouco dês de da última oportunidade que eu tive de comprar sapatos  
O olhou dos pés a cabeça, ele tinha uma aparência degradante, quase dava vontade de lhe jogar uma esmola.  
-E arrume um par de tênis para ele-disse para Tenjin, que já estava com a mão na maçaneta  
O jovem achou que tinha ouvido mal a segunda parte, que era brincadeira ou que a ordem seria ignorada pelo outro homem, porém, logo que recebeu toda a informação necessária sobre seu alvo, toda feita em outra sala do restaurante que parecia ser algum tipo de escritório administrativo, junto a um celular descartável com um único número salvo que era o que deveria ligar após o termino do trabalho, se fosse bem-sucedido, alguém bateu na porta e entregou a Tenjin uma caixa, Shin não acreditou até abrir e ver dentro dela um par novo de Reebok, exatamente do seu tamanho.  
Calçou o novo tênis e sentiu um conforto esquecido, a sensação de ser o primeiro a usar alguma coisa, dês de que seu pai foi morto ele vivia roubando roupas de varais, desnudando bêbados na rua e no máximo indo em brechós de um dólar. Disfarçou o quanto ficou afetado por aquilo, claro que para um homem como En, um par de tênis não era nada, mas não era como se ele tivesse alguma obrigação ao comprar sapatos para alguém, ainda mais quem acabou de conhecer.  
-Entendeu tudo?-o homem que se apresentou como Tenjin lhe perguntou  
Shin apenas acenou com a cabeça antes de seguir para sua primeira missão, seu teste, confiante de que voltaria com exito, deixou a arma que lhe foi disponibilizada na mesa, não precisaria daquilo, seu bom e velho martelo bastava.

  
Mais rápido do que En esperava, naquela madrugada saiu de sua mansão para encontrar Shin, que o aguardava no beco do lado de seu restaurante, En não ficou surpreso ao saber que ele havia cumprido seu dever, e como o mafioso lhe pediu uma prova da morte de seu inimigo, olhava com curiosidade o saco de lixo que o loiro trazia. Mesmo com a falta de iluminação ele pode reconhecer o rosto do alvo, sua cabeça decapitada ainda era distinguível em meio ao sangue e algumas partes faltando, mas o homem ficou curioso em como o adolescente havia conseguido decapitar alguém com um martelo.  
-Passei no teste?  
Agachado de encontro a parede de tijolos, Shin não parecia muito animado, na verdade, não era como se fosse uma pessoa muito expressiva.  
-Foi o combinado-acendeu um cigarro, se deliciando com a fumaça invadindo seus pulmões-Bem-vindo a Familia, Shin

* * *

Seria muito mais fácil encontra-la no colégio que na mansão, além da alta segurança o loiro ainda não tinha confiança o suficiente de En para ter acesso a sua casa, mesmo que já tenha feito uma grande quantidade de trabalhos para ele no último mês dês de que entrou para seu grupo. Shin tinha matado tantas pessoas que não poderia contar e o mafioso parecia ter um projeto para ele em breve, pelo visto estava satisfeito com o trabalho do rapaz.  
Com agilidade Shin pulou o alto muro de tijolos vermelhos da instituição e se esgueirou pelo jardim, seria difícil passar despercebido, não só por sua aparência, que estava melhorando conforme ele era recompensando por seus serviços, mas era um colégio feminino, e qualquer rapaz ali era uma inabitual.  
Montando guarda atrás de um viburno reconheceu de imediato Noi logo que as alunas saíram para o almoço, seus cabelos prateados ajudavam, assim como sua aparência não tão alinhada, porém ela não tinha nada que a fizesse ser muito chamativa, mas aos olhos de Shin ela se destacava na multidão. Para sua sorte ela se sentou afastada de todos em um banco, comendo seu lanche sozinha enquanto mexia no celular.  
Juntou algumas pedras e começou a tacar, logo chamando a atenção dela que pareceu não acreditar no que via até chegar mais perto.  
-O que está fazendo aqui?  
Ainda tinha esperanças de vê-lo novamente, mesmo assim conforme os dias passassem parecesse menos provável, tê-lo na sua frente parecia tão surreal.  
-Rapido, se esconde, ou é comum você ficar conversando com um arbusto?  
Verificou em volta antes de se agachar atrás da moita. Deu uma boa olhada em Shin, seus braços já estavam curados e ele parecia maior e mais nutrido.  
-Você parece bem melhor  
Flexionou os braços mostrando que estava em perfeito estado, mais uma vez agradecendo por tê-lo ajudado.  
-Não se preocupe, não sou do tipo de esquece um favor, vou lhe agradecer por ter feito isso  
Quis dizer que não precisava, mas apenas sorriu.  
-O que tem feito? Roubando muitas mochilas?  
-Bom, acho que deveria saber, sou o limpador do En agora  
A surpresa na jovem a deixou sem palavras, precisou de um tempo para assimilar o que ele falava, mesmo assim não fazia sentido.  
-Por que?  
-Não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha na vida  
-Mas justo En? Como isso aconteceu?  
Contou a ela sobre sua abordagem ousada no restaurante, arrancando de Noi algumas risadas e comentários sobre esse ser o plano mais idiota que já conheceu, ele lhe deu uma alfinetada dizendo que seu plano de sair correndo dos seguranças no meio da rua foi uma ideia de gênio. A deixou ciente que logo que foi embora, En apareceu no consultório e interrogou Kasukabe, mas que não houve consequências para ninguém, somente um aviso intimidador.  
A garota também lhe deixou a par dos acontecimentos, dizendo o que aconteceu, como ficou trancada durante um bom tempo, mas que agora tinha um pouquinho mais de liberdade.  
-Não é liberdade de verdade, ainda preciso estar sempre acompanhada e não posso ir onde quiser, mas ele tem me dado permissão de ir ao shopping e comprar minhas próprias roupas  
Noi torceu o rosto inconformado, mostrando que não estava satisfeita, era mais do que tinha antes, mas não o que queria realmente.  
Quando o sinal do termino do almoço tocou, ela desejou ficar mais um pouco, porém não era como se sua ausência fosse passar despercebida, por isso se despediu de Shin, mas antes pegou o número de seu celular, agora tinha um aparelho clandestino que ninguém conhecia, onde esperava ter mais privacidade. Se despediram, e antes mesmo que Shin pudesse tentar pular novamente o muro recebeu uma mensagem dela dizendo que havia gostado de sua visita, agora Shin tinha dois números salvos no celular, o que se comunicava para dar o status de suas missões, e o de Noi.  
Da janela do segundo andar do prédio, uma mulher que poderia passar despercebida como funcionaria do colégio observou quando Noi saiu de trás da moita e logo depois um rapaz loiro, tirando foto dele e enviando para En.

* * *

Quando estava livre, Shin enviava mensagens a Noi dizendo quando iria visita-la no colégio, não que ela estivesse escondendo sua amizade com o capanga de seu primo, mas não sentia necessidade de contar as pessoas. Não se abalava quando ele dizia sobre como havia matado meia-duzia de inimigos e descrevendo seus corpos despedaçados, ao contrário, tinha certa curiosidade. Às vezes virava a noite embaixo das cobertas mandando mensagens para ele ou em uma ligação que durava horas onde conversavam sobre as coisas mais banais, vendo o amanhecer pela janela enquanto debatiam sobre a melhor combinação de sabores de sorvete ou o melhor filme da série "O Exterminador do Futuro".  
Digitava rapidamente por baixo da mesa durante a aula, em seu celular flip que lhe dava uma bela sensação de nostalgia, enquanto em algum lugar da cidade Shin respondia sua mensagem com a mão que estava menos suja de sangue.  
Essa rotina deve ter durado pouco mais de um mês, até a primeira vez que Shin foi chamado na mansão de En, ao colocar os pés no hall ele se viu perdido com a magnitude do lugar, um palácio que exalava riqueza em cada detalhe. Sabia que a realidade de Noi era totalmente diferente da sua, mas ver era diferente de imaginar, aquela mansão era sua casa, aquelas obras de arte eram comuns de seu ambiente, as dezenas de empregados fariam parte de seu cotidiano de tal forma que se tornaram complementos da decoração para ela.  
Andava o mais afastado possível das obras de arte e esculturas que se alinhavam pelos corredores, com medo de sua simples presença miserável acabasse por danificar aquelas peças milionárias. Ficando receoso em se sentar na enorme cadeira do escritório de En quando o mesmo o pediu que fizesse, sentia que estava estragando a decoração, ainda com seu visual de sempre, bermuda, camiseta e tênis, talvez devesse começar a usar algo mais apropriado como um terno ou algo assim.  
-Shin, preciso admitir que nunca me senti tão satisfeito com o trabalho de um subordinado. Se tivesse um posto de funcionário do mês seria a sua foto que estaria no quadro  
-Obrigado-coçou a bochecha um pouco sem graça com o elogio  
-Por isso tenho um trabalho que sinto que só você vai conseguir fazer, porem, antes preciso saber uma coisa-se inclinou por cima da mesa, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele-Me conte sobre sua relação com a Noi  
Sabia que em algum momento isso iria acontecer, mas não estava preparado, não tinha a intenção de mentir, porém contar a ele era um pouco constrangedor. Ao terminar a história recebeu do chefe apenas um aceno de cabeça, enfim conectando todas as peças que estavam soltas, a situação era simples e ainda assim complexa.  
-Então seu interesse em se juntar a mim veio da Noi-não era uma pergunta, mas Shin respondeu mesmo assim  
-De inicio sim, mas me identifiquei com o trabalho. Tenho uma grande dívida com ela, mas minha lealdade a você é real  
-Seu sentimento por ela é somente agradecimento?  
-Amizade também-sabia como para alguém de fora a situação poderia parecer, então decidiu deixar claro-Dês de que meu pai morreu eu vivi nas ruas, por mim mesmo, ela foi a primeira pessoa que me estendeu a mão sem querer nada em troca. Eu a roubei, a deixei caída depois de acertar com a própria mochila, e ainda assim ela me salvou, duas vezes. Uma de receber uma martelada e morrer, outra ao me levar para ter tratamento médico. Espero um dia agradecer  
En acendeu um cigarro, envolvendo seu rosto com a fumaça azulada.  
-Como disse, tenho uma missão especial para você-se absteve de mais comentário sobre ele e Noi, seguindo agora com as instruções

  
Logo que foi dispensado, Shin pensou se deveria se aventurar pela mansão, agora não tinha mais um segurança o acompanhando, seria um problema ser descoberto bisbilhotando a mansão do chefe, mas quando teria outra oportunidade? A missão que recebeu era quase suicida, mas En tinha confiança nele, não o mandaria se não julgasse que ele teria sucesso, de qualquer forma, talvez fosse a última vez que veria Noi.  
Quando a menina recebeu uma mensagem dele dizendo que estava na mansão e qual era seu quarto ela mal pode acreditar.  
_"Onde você está?"_  
_"Perto de um quadro muito feio"_  
_"Tem muitos quadros feios aqui ¬¬"_  
_"Um centauro e uma mulher loira com um machado gigante"_  
Levou poucos segundos até Noi surgir correndo pelo corredor, usando um short preto e camiseta de banda, seus cabelos estavam trançados e ela parecia ainda mais jovem. Não disse nada, apenas o puxou pelo braço antes que alguém aparecesse, respirando aliviada quando fechou a porta do quarto.  
Como o resto da casa, o quarto de Noi era enorme, elegante e mesmo assim tinha sua personalidade, com roupas espalhadas e pôsteres nas paredes. Em sua cama haviam revistas em quadrinhos e um vidro de esmalte jogado, ele notou então que ela tinha apenas as unhas do pé esquerdo e o dedão direito pintados de azul-marinho. Ficou um pouco constrangido, nunca tinha estado no quarto de uma garota antes, corando quando o puxou pelo braço e se sentaram, um pouco próximos demais, no recamier.  
-O que está fazendo aqui?  
-En me deu uma missão importante, vou ficar vários meses fora, e como já estava aqui decidi me despedir  
-Ah  
Noi passou a mão pela trança, sem saber bem o que responder, Shin foi o primeiro amigo que ela fez em sua vida, não queria ter que vê-lo ir embora, ainda mais sabendo que qualquer coisa que envolva En arriscado.  
-Ainda vamos nos falar por mensagens, né?  
-Sim-ele garantiu-Só não vou ter mais como pular o muro do colégio  
Não diria o quão perigosa era a missão, mas sentia que Noi tinha uma ideia, não lhe deu detalhes, En deixou claro que era algo a se manter oculto.  
Os olhos azuis de Shin foram atraídos para um livro cheio de símbolos que ele não conhecia, passou os dedos pela pagina sem compreender uma única letra.  
-É kanji, alfabeto japonês  
-Pelo visto já escolheu para onde vai ir  
-Sim, En falou que talvez eu possa fazer o último ano do colegial lá  
Se obrigou a sorrir, sabendo que ela queria muito aquilo, de qualquer maneira sentindo um leve aperto no peito, talvez quando voltasse ela já tivesse ido, então decidiu terminar a missão o mais rápido possível para ainda ter tempo de vê-la mais uma vez.  
Sem muita cerimonia eles se despediram, com Shin prometendo que voltaria logo e Noi desejando que ele cumprisse sua promessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queria ter publicado esse capitulo mais cedo, sei que é horrível encontrar uma fanfic e a autora demorar para atualizar, mas espero que a espera tenha valido a pena para vocês.  
> Tenho pensado em fazer uma serie, para a fanfic não ficar muito longa, dividir em 3 partes, o que acham? Por favor, dêem suas opiniões, divido ou não?  
> Fiquei um pouco receosa sobre as atitudes que eu fiz a Noi ter, fazer ela maldosa, chata e irritante, porem quero mostrar o quanto ela está indignada com a vida que tem, ela tem tudo, mesmo assim reclama, desculpe se fiz uma Noi que estar muito OOC, ou mesmo algum outro personagem.  
> Também falem o que acharam do capitulo, seus comentários fazem minha escrita ser mais gratificante.
> 
> Se quiserem me seguir no Instagram: @thaisafreddi


	5. Capítulo 5 - Sayonara

Tudo era demais, exagerado, ela não conhecia ninguém, mesmo sendo sua festa, onde desde o início deixou claro que não queria, mas En nunca dispensava a oportunidade de encher seu salão com pessoas elegantes, lhes servir a melhor comida e bebida, e usar roupas ainda mais extravagantes que o normal. A escolha da ocasião era um terno verde-esmeralda e purpura feito exclusivamente para ele, na opinião de Noi ele parecia o vilão Charada dos quadrinhos do Batman.  
Furtivamente se escondia nos cantos do salão, para piorar sua situação havia um considerável número de "pretendentes" em sua festa, que iam de garotos de treze anos até homens na casa dos trinta. Quando baixava a guarda ou se distraia por um momento, surgia um desconhecido que se apresentava e clamava por sua atenção, dispensou diversos convites para dançar e ignorou as taças de bebida que lhe eram oferecidas, saindo andando e deixando a pessoa sem reação. Exposta como um troféu, quem a conquistar se torna intimamente relacionado com o maior grupo mafioso da costa leste, certo que ela e En estavam se entendendo, e concordou a contragosto ao menos conhecer aqueles homens, rapazes e meninos, assim como o primo estava abrindo concessões ela também precisava, porem em nenhum momento concordou em ser simpática ou receptiva  
Noi se perguntou, sem muita pretensão, o que aconteceria com a Família quando En morresse; iria sumir, ser conquistada por algum membro de confiança, usurpada por algum inimigo oportunista ou o homem decidiria como um bom líder escolher alguma candidata para formar um afamilia, no sentido mais literal da palavra, e passar o comanda para um herdeiro direto? Não que Noi se importasse, mas às vezes se espantava ao ver como os negócios de En eram grandes e lucrativos, ele tinha um monopólio, ninguém na região comandava um grupo criminoso daquela magnitude, apenas pequenas gangues miseráveis que viviam de maneira medíocre, tão insignificantes que En nem se dava ao trabalho de reconhecer sua existência, e eles mesmos se mantinham na discrição com medo de En.  
Percebeu que estava divagando, mas voltou a realidade a tempo de fugir quando viu um homem de aparência suspeita vindo em sua direção com um sorriso pretensioso, se escondendo em meio as pilastras de mármore do salão.  
-Boa noite  
Deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz com um carregado sotaque do meio-oeste perto demais, como se tivessem sido transportados por uma porta, um homem de bronzeado alaranjado e rosto repuxado de cirurgia plástica sorria para ela enquanto empurrava um jovem que deveria estar na faculdade ainda. Não era cega, até que o rapaz era bonitinho, mas dolorosamente comum, nem por isso deixou de dar uma olhada mais atenta no garoto.  
-Meu nome é Hugh Thompson, este é meu filho, este é meu filho, Elijah  
O rapaz deu um leve cumprimento sem entusiasmo.  
-Feliz aniversario-tinha o mesmo sotaque carregado do homem mais velho  
-Estamos maravilhados com a festa, e é um prazer conhece-la. Até hoje só havíamos ouvido falar de você, viemos da boa e velha Chicago só para matar a curiosidade  
Outro pretendente, Noi bufou e revirou os olhos sem nenhum pudor.  
-Queriamos poder ter entregue o presente pessoalmente, mas não acho que ele ficaria confortável em meio a movimentação  
Franziu a testa, que tipo de presente havia recebido? Como que lendo seus pensamentos, o homem completou:  
-Elijah foi quem teve a ideia-bateu no ombro do filho com orgulho-Que presente melhor que um belo crejoá? O maravilhoso pássaro de cores vibrantes que ele trouxe direto da América do Sul. Até mesmo me arrisco em dizer que trouxemos o presente mais diferente  
-Entendo-Noi colocou uma mão na cintura enquanto apoiou a outra no queixo-Você é traficante de animais  
Viu uma veia saltando de sua testa e seu filho direcionando ao homem um olhar cômico enquanto mordia os lábios para não rir.  
-Comercializo animais sim, isso está na minha família muito antes dessas leis ambientais, só estou continuando os negócios. Inclusive conheci seu primo quando ele quis comprar um tigre-de-bengala-se defendeu, como se pudesse ter uma desculpa plausível para o que fazia  
-Ah sim-uma divertida lembrança veio a sua mente-O Champignon, En o doou para um santuário depois que ele comeu o braço do jardineiro  
Encerrando a conversa ali, Noi se afastou, ouvindo resmungos do homem conforme ela ia para a outra ponta do salão.  
Verificou sua aparência, dando uma leve chegada na parte de trás do vestido, observando suas costas expostas e se sentindo muito bonita nele.  
Pelo menos ele deixou Noi escolher sua roupa, mas quem a visse não diria que era a aniversariante devido à discrição, optou por um vestido simples, preto, frente única que se estendia até o chão de forma reta, seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo deixando os pequenos brincos de diamantes da Tiffany's brilhando já que eram os únicos acessórios que usava além da pulseira feita da mesma pedra preciosa.  
Sua presença não faria muita falta, a maioria das pessoas nem tinha ciência que era seu aniversário, embora tivesse uma grande pilha de presentes que crescia na biblioteca conforme os convidados chegavam, entre eles um crejoá que ela esperava ter água e comida suficiente até o final da noite. Estava tentada a ir se isolar em seu quarto, mas sabia que Turkey, sob as ordens de En, iria busca-la e a obrigaria a ficar até o final.  
Pegou uma taça de champanhe, o garçom lhe olhou torto, mas não se atreveria a negar, Noi bebericou a bebida, sentindo as bolhas fazerem cocegas na parte interna de suas bochechas. Observava o salão de longe quando sentiu alguém parar ao seu lado, ali estava uma figura que já não via fazia bastante tempo, bem diferente da última vez que o viu, ainda assim o reconheceria em qualquer lugar, já que, independente da aparência, sua presença era totalmente diferente de qualquer outra pessoa.  
-Parabens-Shin disse enquanto tomava um gole de vinho, parecendo tão entediado quanto ela  
-Obrigada-sentiu as bochechas queimarem, colocando a culpa na bebida-Você está diferente  
Noi o olhou dos pés a cabeça, ele havia crescido bastante, não somente em altura, seu corpo estava mais largo, parecia impossível ele ter mudado tanto, mas aquele definitivamente era Shin, o rato de rua que roubou sua mochila, agora usando terno, óculos e estranhas tatuagens de costura nas mãos que eram estranhamente atraentes, Noi sentiu um formigamento ignoto no ventre, uma reação que nunca viu antes em seu corpo, e sua falta de conhecimento e inocência a fez acreditar que era por estar bebendo champanhe de estomago vazio.  
-Já você não mudou muito  
Queria dar uma resposta afiada, mas ainda estava admirando seu novo visual, agora parecia mais como um capanga de En, porém estranhamente isso não a incomodava.  
-Soube que seu período em Zagan foi um sucesso  
-Sim, mas um distrito totalmente controlado por En  
-Vi na televisão noticias sobre membros de gangues que eram mortos a marteladas  
O loiro apenas deu de ombros com um leve sorriso envergonhado, tomando suas palavras como elogio, ele realmente havia feito um trabalho tão bom que En imediatamente lhe premiou com seu próprio apartamento na mansão, sim, uma pequena quitinete no segundo andar, mas melhor que viver em uma casa compartilhada com outros cinco criminosos onde seu colega de quarto roncava como uma motosserra.  
Havia voltado no dia anterior, e estava ansioso para reencontrar Noi, não aguentava mais apenas trocar mensagens e contrariando sua própria personalidade, quis lhe fazer uma surpresa e ver a reação da garota com seu retorno. Mas as coisas andavam um pouco agitadas, ficou surpreso ao descobrir através de cochichos dos empregados que o vai e vem que acontecia era por conta de sua festa de aniversário, não tinha um presente, mas sabia que ela não ligava para essas coisas, não é como se fosse fácil presentear alguém que tem tudo.  
Ficaram em silêncio, com olhar fixo no salão, mais concentrados apenas na presença do outro. Mesmo sendo uma festa elegante, e ele usando um terno um pouco mais alinhado que o normal, ele ainda calçava seus Air Jordan levemente surrados.  
-Está gostando da festa?  
-Nem um pouco-tomou o último gole de champanhe, largando a taça dentro de um grande vaso que estava próximo, ouvindo o som de vidro estilhaçado ecoando pela peça  
Shin escondeu o riso em sua própria taça, notando que o salão estava cheio de pessoas de uma faixa etária totalmente diferente dela, era seu aniversário de dezesseis anos, e tocava música italiana, serviam vinho rosé e bruschetta de cogumelo com alcaparras, tinha algo bem errado naquela festa.  
Já a estava observando fazia algum tempo, seu aborrecimento com tudo aquilo era visível, mesmo para quem não a conhecia, aquele era definitivamente o último lugar onde queria estar.  
-Quer sair daqui?  
-O que?  
Pensou que tinha ouvido errado, e Shin não acreditou em suas próprias palavras, mas de qualquer forma repetiu.  
-Quer sair daqui?  
A aniversariante olhou dele para o salão e então de volta para o loiro, deu um sorriso animado enquanto acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça, Shin estava com saudades daquele sorriso.  
Todos estavam ocupados e distraídos demais para notar a dupla saindo do salão, porem os olhos atentos de En viram quando sua prima saiu por uma porta lateral enquanto seguia seu capanga, pelo visto teria que cancelar o bolo.

Com toda a segurança concentrada nas áreas de circulação dos convidados, não foi difícil para eles descerem até a garagem subterrânea e entrarem no carro que Shin havia recebido recentemente para cumprir seus trabalhos, um Dodge Charger 1969 que ele havia ganho como parte da recompensa por seu tão belo serviço. Noi não reclamou quando precisou se esconder no porta-malas, mas prendeu a respiração quando passaram pelos portões da mansão, como se cada pequeno movimento pudesse ser ouvido e ela ser descoberta, pedindo para o coração parar de bater tão alto por estar quebrando sua parte do acordo feito com o primo.  
O porta-malas foi aberto varias quadras depois, e a aniversariante viu iluminado pelos portes de luz o rosto de Shin a saudando e silenciosamente dizendo que havia dado tudo certo. Correu para se sentar ao seu lado no banco do passageiro, saltitando de ansiedade por um dia tão sem expectativa ter se tornado uma promissora aventura.  
-Onde vamos?  
-Não sei, não é como se eu tivesse uma programação, te sequestrar não estava nos meus planos  
Shin apenas estacionou o carro no centro da cidade, estranhamente perto de onde se conheceram e ao passarem pelo mesmo fliperama onde Noi passou quase um ano antes ela o puxou pelo braço, e fazendo gastar bastante dinheiro com dezenas de fichas e apostando quem fazia mais pontos. Shin tinha uma péssima pontaria, então Noi sempre ganhava nas maquina que exigiam precisão, porem de maneira cômica, Shin bateu o recorde na maquina cujo objetivo era acertar os crocodilos com um martelo.  
No final nem eles mesmos sabiam qual havia sido o resultado, esqueceram de anotar, juntando suas fichas e as trocando por prendas aleatórias no balcão de recompensas, Noi andou pelas ruas da cidade usando seu vestido Givenchy soprando uma língua de sogra enquanto Shin tentava se livrar das algemas chinesas que a adolescente havia colocado nele quando estava distraído.  
-Ainda bem que aquela gangue não tinha algemas chinesas-debochou enquanto chutava uma latinha com seu d'Orsay da Miu Miu  
-Como tira essa merda?  
Noi parou em frente ao cinema, quase fazendo o homem tropeçar nela, aos dezesseis anos nunca havia ido ao cinema, então nem perguntou, puxou Shin pelo braço, e como estava incapacitado tirou a carteira de seu terno e comprou dois ingressos para a proxima sessão, sem se importar com o filme, por sorte era um de ação, pouca historia, muitas explosões e pancadaria, exatamente como eles gostavam, e enquanto Noi devorava a pipoca, Shin sofria porque seu indicador esquerdo ainda estava preso, conseguiu se livrar antes da metade do filme, mas reclamando porque Noi comeu a pipoca toda, ela o compensou com um doce de alcaçuz.  
-Que fome-disse assim que saíram da sala do cinema  
-Pensei que tinha se enchido de pipoca-provocou  
-Estou em fase de crescimento-deu um soco em seu braço-Vamos, me leve para comer, hoje é meu aniversário, você tem que fazer o que eu mandar  
-Sim, ojou-sama  
Foi impossível conter a risada, era tão comum ser chamada assim, mas ouvir dele era cômico, ele era Shin e ela era Noi, e era isso.  
Terminaram a noite em uma pizzaria que prometia ter a melhor pizza de abacaxi da cidade, porem nem Shin e nem Noi estavam dispostos a provar aquele crime culinário, se sentando em um canto do salão e comendo uma pizza cheia de queijo e pepperoni.  
-Foi assim que eu arranquei o olho dele com o martelo  
Shin finalizou a história enquanto a aniversariante ouvia tudo fascinada com a boca suja da gordura do queijo derretido.  
-Parece tão legal, queria ter visto  
-Não queria não-ergueu a sobrancelha em desconfiança  
-Queria sim-insistiu-Sua vida é mais interessante que a minha  
-Isso é verdade-admitiu-Mas não é como se eu devesse me orgulhar em matar pessoas, mesmo que eu não me incomode  
-É um trabalho como qualquer outro  
-Pode-se dizer que sim-deu de ombros-E você, como tem ido suas aulas de japonês?  
-Estou quase fluente, embora às vezes me confunda com os caracteres-desviou o olhar dele, querendo não encara-lo ao lhe contar a novidade-Mês que vem vou me mudar para Tóquio, fazer os dois últimos anos do colegial lá  
-Ah-derrepente a pizza ficou mais difícil de engolir-Pensei que só iria ano que vem  
-Sim, mas En não viu motivos para adiar. Tenjin já até viu um apartamento para mim e vai ficar comigo no início até me adaptar. Essa festa de aniversário também foi um pouco festa de despedida  
Para que, com sucesso, Noi pudesse enfim viver uma vida tranquila como desejava, sua mudança era um segredo de conhecimento apenas de En, Tenjin e Turkey, agora também de Shin, mesmo as aulas de japonês de Noi eram sigilosas, o professor ia direto para a biblioteca dar a lição do dia, e saia sem falar com ninguém, se alguém perguntasse ela estava tendo aulas de reforço de química, ninguém poderia saber seu destino.  
-Você vai voltar?  
-Não  
Tudo seria novo, como se Noi nunca tivesse existido, nasceria uma nova pessoa, em um novo país, com um novo nome, embora adorasse o seu, pôde escolher sua nova identidade.  
Sua mãe havia se casado com um japonês e havia se mudado para o país asiático, mas quando recebesse os amigos, esperava fazer amigos, eles nunca estariam em casa. Repassou a história de sua nova vida tantas vezes para memorizar e não deixar algum fio solto que agora até parecia verdade.  
Estava preparada para isso, deixar tudo e ir embora, mas agora com Shin na sua frente sentia uma angústia no peito, talvez pudesse adiar, pedir mais um ano ou ir somente na faculdade como o plano inicial, mas sentia que se o fizesse iria desistir, e desejou tanto isso que quis ser um pouco egoísta. Mas o que era mais egoísta? Deixar Shin ali sozinho para seguir uma vida onde ele não tinha espaço, ou jogar fora os planos que fizeram para ela pelo simples prazer de ter a companhia do homem a sua frente?  
Mesmo com o clima estranho que ficou durante a refeição, não se lembrava de já ter se divertido tanto em seu aniversário, realmente queria que aquele dia não acabasse, mas sabia que precisava voltar, ou não só acabaria com todas as concessões que havia ganho com En, também colocaria Shin em problemas, agora imaginando se sentiram sua falta. Mais uma vez Noi se escondeu no porta-malas de onde saiu somente dentro da garagem, se despedindo de Shin e voltando para seu quarto onde encontrou uma pilha de presentes, estranhamente, enquanto tomava banho e se preparava para dormir, ninguém apareceu e questionou seu sumiço, como imaginava, sua presença na propria festa de aniversário não era tão importante assim.  
Enrolada na toalha notou pela primeira vez em cima da mesinha ao lado da janela um presente de formato estranho que estava separado dos demais. Embrulhado por uma capa azul-royal com um laço de camurça vermelho no topo, já sabia o que era, então com cuidado abriu a capa, acordando o pássaro que estava preso na gaiola dourada.  
-Que tipo de gente dá um pássaro para quem nem conhece?  
Suas penas brilhavam como se tivessem sido cromadas uma a uma, porém, ele parecia tão fatigado, como se estivesse anestesiado, havia sido uma longa viagem até ali.  
-É uma merda ficar preso, né?  
Abriu a porta da gaiola, mas a ave não se mexeu, continuando parada, Noi desejou que ele estivesse mais animado de manhã, depois veria o que fazer com ele. Colocou seu pijama e se jogou na cama, encarando a pilha de presentes, só de pensar em abrir todos ficou com preguiça, reconheceu um papel de embrulho da Chanel e uma caixinha azul da Tiffany's amarrada com um laço branco, aquilo brilhando era um chaveiro da Bentley?  
Fechou os olhos cansada, já havia recebido o melhor presente de todos, e nem foram as luvas autografadas por Muhammad Ali que Tenjin lhe deu, foi algo bem mais simples, mas caiu no sono antes que pudesse concluir o pensamento.

  
Já no andar de baixo, em um quarto pequeno e ainda vazio, tanto por acabar de se mudar, quanto por não ter muita coisa, Shin se jogou em sua nova cama e atirou os tênis longe. Sabia que estava com saudades de Noi, mas haviam acabado de se separar no corredor depois de passar horas juntos e ainda assim não foi suficiente. Sentia que havia proporcionado a Noi algo melhor que roupas de grife e joias caras, talvez ela não tivesse tudo afinal.  
Tentou ignorar a frase que ecoava pela sua cabeça, mas era impossível, ela logo iria embora, tinham pouco tempo juntos, nunca poderia realmente agradece-la por tudo o que fez por ele, mas ele iria se dedicar em tornar esse ultimo mês dela ali o melhor possível.  
Na manhã seguinte acordou com o barulho vindo do corredor, instintivamente pegou sua arma para verificar o que estava acontecendo, mas era somente os empregados correndo atrás de um pássaro exótico que sem motivo aparente estava solto dentro da mansão, um deles com uma grande rede de caçar borboletas. Shin decidiu ignorar aquilo e voltar a dormir, existem coisas que só acontecem naquele lugar, bem-vindo ao caos.

* * *

Quase que diariamente, exceto nos dias em que Shin tinha algum trabalho para fazer, Noi se escondia no porta-malas e eles saiam pela cidade, a jovem conheceu mais a cidade nos últimos dias que em todos os anos que morou ali, Shin a levou desde o mercado de pulgas onde revelou sua alma consumista, até ringues clandestinos de luta-livre. Em meio a conversas casuais, a maioria de frente um para o outro devorando alguma coisa, Noi descobriu que o aniversário de Shin se aproximava, claro que como boa amiga, e para poder mostrar sua gratidão por ele tê-la lhe proporcionado o aniversário mais simples e incrível que teve, no nono dia do mês de setembro, uma semana antes de viajar, porem fingindo que não, Noi se encontrou na companhia de Turkey na cozinha.  
-Precisa bater o bolo delicadamente, ou a massa fica pesada-disse Turkey enquanto acompanhava sua ojou-sama se aventurando na cozinha  
Noi havia decidido fazer um bolo de aniversário por si mesma, e como sua aia tinha um talento natural para culinária pediu sua ajuda, porém decidida em fazer tudo sozinha, apenas contando com a jovem de cabelos azuis para lhe orientar.  
Curiosos, os empregados criavam desculpas para ir à cozinha e dar uma olhada no que a jovem estava fazendo, estranhando seu súbito interesse em cozinhar e tentando lembrar se um dia ela chegou realmente a ir ao local, até um copo d'água lhe era servido na bandeja.  
Mesmo com Turkey lhe passava instruções precisas e compreensíveis, confeitaria exigia uma delicadeza que Noi não tinha, deixando Turkey aflita ao ver que a senhorita batia a massa como se estivesse em um combate de UFC, espalhando boa parte do conteúdo do bowl pela bancada, fazendo a garota mais velha precisar recalcular o tempo de cozimento do bolo.  
Turkey nunca viu alguém tão entretida na porta do forno, vendo pelo vidro como aquela massa cresceu e se tornou um bolo macio e quentinho. Precisando conter a ansiedade dela de ter que esperar o bolo esfriar antes de desenformar e decorar, escrevendo com glace de maneira descoordenada de quem nunca fez trabalho manual.  
-Ficou ótimo!-gritou logo que finalizou o último redemoinho de glacê  
-Sim...ficou...interessante  
Sem se importar com o rosto sujo de farinha, ou a massa que havia voado em sua roupa, Noi marchou orgulhosa com a sua criação pela mansão, sem se importar em atrair olhares por onde passava, apenas concentrada em não tropeçar e perder todo o trabalho que teve.  
Com ambas as mãos ocupadas, Noi bateu na porta do quarto de Shin com o pé, sabia que ele estava ali, ela sempre sabia onde ele estava sem precisar perguntar, quase como se pudesse sentir sua presença, da mesma forma o homem sabia exatamente quem estava batendo antes mesmo de abrir a porta, mas não era como se recebesse muitas visitas.  
Queria ter fotografado a expressão de Shin ao encontra-la suja de ingredientes segurando um bolo na porta de seu quarto. O homem não era muito expressivo, por isso cada nova feição que via em seu rosto era uma recompensa que guardava na memória.  
-Feliz aniversario  
Ergueu rapidamente o doce, perdendo o equilíbrio por um momento, mas logo voltando a estabilizar o bolo em cima do pedestal que segurava.  
Mesmo antes da morte de seu pai, seu aniversário não era uma data que exigia muito exagero, apenas uma refeição especial e um bolo comprado, nada de mais, o último aniversário passou desapercebido, morando na rua não tinha muita noção de data, por isso quando viu já havia passado e ele nem notou.  
Abriu a boca procurando o que falar, mas nem um "Obrigado" saiu, Noi não se importou, se convidando para entrar em seu quarto pela primeiro vez. Olhou em volta notando que era visível que ele havia se mudado havia pouco tempo, ainda não tinha muita coisa, na sala do apartamento tinha apenas o sofá, a televisão e uma mesinha. Colocou o bolo ali e virou para o loiro, que ainda estava um pouco paralisado ao lado da porta, precisava procurar mais maneiras de deixa-lo surpreso, porque adorou a sensação.  
Se aproximou, vendo que no topo do bolo havia a frase "Feliz Aniversario", escrito em garrancho com glacê azul.  
-Noi, não precisava  
-Que isso, foi divertido fazer o bolo  
Pela decoração imaginou que era um bolo caseiro, mas ouvir isso vindo dela lhe deu uma sensação agradável.  
-Só não trouxe velas-sorriu se desculpando enquanto andava até a cozinha  
Embora o apartamento não fosse grande, apenas o suficiente para ele, tinha algo que outros poucos alojamentos da mansão tinha, uma cozinha que lhe dava independência e conforto de fazer uma refeição sem precisar de ninguém. Noi abriu os armários vendo que havia apenas um talher de cada e dois pratos, um raso e um fundo, Shin obviamente não estava pretendendo receber visitas.  
De qualquer maneira eles se serviram, e fizeram o que mais lhes agrada, aproveitar a companhia um do outro enquanto comem, assistindo um filme de suspense em silêncio, porque eles realmente não precisavam falar nada. Embora o bolo tivesse alguns erros de principiante, estava delicioso, Shin nem comentou que havia encontrado uma casca de ovo no meio da massa e Noi ficou ali até o anoitecer, quando seus olhos já estavam pesados e foi para seu quarto dormir sem nem se importar em ainda estar suja de farinha.

* * *

Os dias foram passando, e logo Noi estava sentada no chão de seu closet, ajudando Turkey a separar as peças que queria levar para seu novo lar, até que todo seu quarto estava vazio, sem os pôsteres, os livros empacotados, sua penteadeira que nunca foi muito equipada tinha apenas uma escova, as malas estavam preparadas em um canto e mesmo sua casinha de bonecas havia sido embalada com cuidado e seria levada com cautela para chegar intacta ao destino, os empregados notaram que algo diferente estava acontecendo, Noi iria embora, mas não parecia feliz com isso, estavam confusos, sempre foi claro que seu maior desejo era sair dali.  
Sabiam que aquela seria a última oportunidade de saírem juntos, a viagem de Noi estava programada para dali a três dias, e Shin queria fazer algo especial, por isso logo cedo enviou uma mensagem para ela.  
 _"Qual lugar da cidade você sempre quis ir?"_  
Demorou um pouco para receber a resposta, haviam tantos lugares, mas escolheu um que pareceu a maneira ideal de se despedir.  
 _"Nunca fui ao parque de diversões"_  
 _"Esteja na garagem em uma hora"_  
Exatamente como uma jovem que nunca foi a um parque de diversões, Noi o arrastou de um lado para o outro, perdida em qual atração iria a seguir, indo tantas vezes na montanha-russa até Shin pedir para, por favor, irem para outro brinquedo, não aguentava mais.  
Pouco depois Noi arrumou briga com o atendente do tiro ao alvo porque as armas estavam adulteradas.  
-Sou uma ótima atiradora, e se não acerto o alvo é porque isso aqui é uma farsa  
Shin precisou puxa-la de lá quando ela ameaçou bater no homem com a espingarda de pressão. A figura do homem de terno andando no carrossel atraiu alguns olhares, deixando-o vermelho de vergonha, mas apreciou os brinquedos que proporcionavam emoções fortes, dês de subir a vários metros de altura e despencar em alta velocidade, até girar sem parar descontroladamente.  
Tantas horas e atrações se passaram até Noi cansar, Shin conseguiu ouvir por cima do barulho dos brinquedos e vozes das pessoas que ali estavam o ronco da barriga dela, tão distraída em se divertir que esqueceu o que mais gostava, comer.  
Agradecendo por ela ter cansado, se sentindo um pouco velho para parque de diversões, ambos atravessaram para um restaurante do outro lado da rua, onde conseguiram uma boa mesa na varanda do andar térreo, a jovem pediu tudo o que tinha direito, sentiria falta da comida dali quando fosse embora.  
Enquanto aguardavam a chegada de seus pedidos, Shin notou a atmosfera do local, somente casais, um clima romântico com música de fundo, deveria ter prestado mais atenção onde iriam comer, notou que ele estava acompanhado de uma adolescente, que parecia ser mais nova do que realmente era, alguém poderia interpretar errado, flagrando algumas pessoas os encarando pelo canto dos olhos.  
Porém logo sua atenção voltou para o assunto que incomodava ambos, não falaram a respeito o dia todo, e não o fariam agora, nenhum dos dois pronto para uma despedida, mesmo que fosse a última oportunidade.  
-Você come rápido-ela comentou enquanto dava uma mordia em seu hamburguer  
-Muito tempo morando na rua, não é como se eu pudesse sentar tranquilamente e apreciar uma refeição-recostou na cadeira e olhou como o por-do-sol iluminava o parque do outro lado da rua, realmente, o clima era ideal para um casal de namorados  
-Mas você não mora mais na rua  
Levou um tempo para compreender seu comentário, então lembrou sobre o que estavam falando.  
-Alguns hábitos nunca mudam  
Olhou o relógio, estava na hora de irem, mas o dia havia sido tão bom, e sabia que En estava ciente já a algum tempo das escapadas deles, por isso ignorou o horário e decidiu ainda ficar na mesa conversando, era surpreendente como poderia falar de qualquer coisa, um estava sempre disposto a ouvir o que o outro tinha a dizer. Sentiria falta disso, Shin nunca perguntou se ela poderia fazer uma exceção, manterem contato, porque sabia que ela iria ceder, e não era esse o objetivo dela iniciar uma nova vida.  
Quando Noi terminou sua refeição acompanhou seu silêncio, sentindo o mesmo que ele, apenas apreciar o momento, cada um absorvendo a tranquilidade da presença do outro, uma última vez.  
-Noi?  
Dois homens surgiram ao seu lado, de forma tardia os instintos de Shin lhe alertaram somente a tempo de erguer a mesa de madeira onde estavam enquanto o maior deles tirava a mão escondida no sobretudo. Noi não teve tempo de nada, quando viu ela foi pega por Shin e puxava por cima da grade da varanda, o som de tiros atingindo a madeira da mesa fez com que todos ali gritassem e se iniciasse uma correria.  
Os clientes da lanchonete pularam de seus lugares, assim como os pedestres da rua que em desespero não sabiam para aonde ir, Noi não teve tempo de assimilar o que acontecia, Shin sacou a arma e atirou em direção aos homens, sem se importar com os inocentes que estavam por perto. Para um matador ele tinha uma pontaria terrível com a pistola, se identificando muito mais com um combate corpo a corpo, ter que correr enquanto atirava e levava Noi pelo braço não ajudava. Um grito agudo de mulher surgiu de trás deles, talvez tivesse acertado alguém, mas sua prioridade era tirar Noi dali.  
Entrou em uma rua estreita, precisavam voltar para o carro e fugir, mas o veículo estava do lado oposto do parque e eles precisariam dar a volta, não sabia se eram apenas dois ou haviam mais, a qualquer momento alguém poderia surgir na frente deles, não sabiam quem era o inimigo.  
Quando sentiu o pulso de Noi escapar de seus dedos ele rapidamente se virou, imaginando que alguém a havia pegado, mas a jovem se soltou por si mesma, esticando o braço e com força arrancou a arma que ele carregava na outra mão, uma breve luta pela posse da pistola fez Shin ceder sua posse, temendo um tiro acidental.  
-Noi, não!-gritou já sabendo o que ela pretendia-Preciso te tirar daqui-tentou pegar a arma de volta, mas ela a escondeu nas costa  
-Eles estão atrás de mim-sua voz era firme-Não vou fugir  
-Isso não é brincadeira!  
-Sei disso, por isso não vou fugir! Dês de quando você foge, Shin?  
Suas palavras lhe atingiram, se ela não estivesse ali ele não teria corrido, teria iniciado um tiroteio ali mesmo, pronto para matar ou morrer, mas não poderia colocar sua vida em perigo.  
-Confie em mim, vamos lutar  
A imagem dela veio a sua cabeça, do dia em que o salvou, a colegial segurando uma arma em meio a chuva. Quase se esqueceu que ela e Noi eram a mesma pessoa, sim, ele confiava nela porque sabia que ela conseguia.

Seguindo o único caminho provável de seus alvos, dois homens, um enorme de sobretudo e um menor vestido todo de branco andavam com cautela. Quando Shin saiu atirando a esmo pela rua deixou um rastro de pânico por onde havia passado, agora precisavam pegar seu alvo antes das autoridades aparecerem.  
-Shin, cadê você?  
Ouviram uma voz jovem e feminina vindo de uma rua sem movimento, Noi estava de costas para a dupla, sabia que eles não iriam atirar nela, por isso não se deixou abalar quando viu que ambos tinham as armas em punho, se ela era o alvo precisariam leva-la viva. O bom de sua aparência frágil era que ninguém imaginava do que era capaz, e ao sacar a arma que trazia por baixo da camisa, nenhum dos dois poderia prever que também estava armada, e principalmente, sabia atirar. Com perfeita pontaria, acertou o grande homem com dois tiros no coração, fazendo seu corpo cair duro que tremeu o chão, e em sincronia, como se o trabalho em dupla viesse de vários anos lado a lado e antes mesmo que o homem de branco soubesse o que aconteceu, tão perto que parecia impossível não ter sido notado, Shin lhe acertou precisamente com o martelo no pescoço, quebrando sua espinha, fazendo o sangue subir pela garganta e jorrar por sua boca, ele era muito melhor com o martelo que com armas, não tem como sentir a vibração do osso sendo estilhaçado com uma pistola.  
Ambos olharam um para o outro, surpresos pelo plano improvisado ter dado certo, Noi correu até o loiro e pulava de alegria, como se tivesse ganho um prêmio na barraca de tiro ao alvo, e não matado uma pessoa pela primeira vez.  
-Fazemos uma boa dupla-colocou os punhos na cintura, a adrenalina formigando em seu corpo  
Shin conhecia aquela sensação, ele sentiu aquilo ao matar alguém pela primeira vez, satisfação, aproveitamento, era tão errado, e ainda assim tão certo. Queria dizer para sairem dali antes que aquilo se enchesse de policiais, dificilmente não seriam associados ao ocorrido, centenas de testemunhas para provar que eles eram os alvos da dupla e Shin também havia saido atirando pela rua, En iria saber disso, mas daria um jeito de apagar a presença deles dali, aquilo havia virado uma bagunça.  
Deram ele como morto, não é qualquer um que leva dois tiros no coração e ainda tem forças para fazer qualquer coisa que não seja esperar a morte, mas quase como um zumbi, que estava mais próximo a morte que a vida, o grande homem ergueu seu corpo maciço e mirou a arma para Noi, que prestava atenção no pescoço quebrado do outro inimigo e não notou que havia uma Taurus .44 Mag apontada para suas costas. A única coisa que passou pela cabeça de Shin foi protege-la, usando o próprio corpo como escudo, em um abraço protetor a tempo de ser ele quem recebeu os três disparos dados pela arma.  
O homem nunca recebeu um tiro direto, algumas balas de raspão, consequência de ser um lutador que prefere combate corpo a corpo, doía menos que uma facada, porém ele podia sentir os projeteis atravessando sua carne e se alojando em seus músculos, lhe derrubando com o impacto, ele conseguiu se esquivar para não cair em cima da garota que lhe tomou em seus braços ao notar que ele não só havia sido atingido, mas como o fez para protege-la.  
-Shin? O que...Por que?  
Sem conseguir conter o sorriso, como se a situação não fosse grave, ele esticou a mão e afastou uma mecha que cobria o rosto de Noi, vendo que seus olhos vermelhos se enchiam de lagrimas.  
-Eu disse que ia agradecer por você ter me salvado  
A última coisa que viu antes de fechar os olhos foi o desespero no rosto dela, então algo atingiu seu rosto, sabia que era uma lagrima, imaginou que Noi deveria ficar muito engraçada quando chora, mas não conseguiu abrir os olhos novamente para constatar.

* * *

Lentamente seus olhos azuis foram se acostumando com a claridade, algumas pessoas falam que ao morrer se vê uma luz, mas Shin sabia que essa luz não era uma lampada fluorescente, tentou decifrar onde estava, não estava morto, sabia disso, mas sentia seu corpo fraco, deveria ter perdido muito sangue, porque além do soro espetado em seu braço direito, no esquerdo um tubo ligava sua veia a uma bolsa de sangue que era balançada por uma maquina. O lugar era surpreendentemente familiar, ao mesmo tempo que seu cérebro constatou onde estava a porta do quarto se abriu rapidamente, o professor Kasukabe entrou com toda sua energia, fumando um cigarro sem se importar com as leis sanitárias e higiene hospitalar.  
-Olha só quem acordou! Shin, a quanto tempo-verificou a bolsa de sangue, anotando algo na prancheta que trazia-Você está enorme, o que tem feito? Está maior que eu-colocou a caneta atrás da orelha  
-Kasukabe-olhou em volta, procurando alguém que sabia que não estava ali-Parece que eu não morri  
-Quase, você perdeu tanto sangue que chegou em estado hipovolêmico, foi muito sangue mesmo para alguém do seu porte fisico  
-E como eu cheguei aqui?  
A risada do médico incomodou Shin, não estava no clima para piadas.  
-Como um deja vu, Noi apareceu na minha porta com você-deu uma cutucada na bolsa de soro, fazendo o líquido pingar mais rápido-Tadinha, estava cheia de sangue, ainda bem que não era dela  
-Mas como ela conseguiu me trazer sozinha?  
-Essa é a melhor parte-o homem se sentou na cama, empurrando as pernas de Shin para ter espaço-Ela sequestrou um carro e obrigou o motorista a te trazer até aqui, o pobrezinho ficou todo o caminho com uma arma apontada para cabeça, e como não podíamos deixa-lo simplesmente ir embora o Vaux o trancou em uma sala por precaução  
Suas palavras puxaram da memória alguns flashs, ouvia o choro de Noi, ela gritando para alguém acelerar, a voz desesperada de um homem pedindo para não atirar, buzinas e por fim passos apressados no chão de metal.  
-Onde ela está?  
-En veio busca-la, devido ao que ocorreu na última vez quase que imediatamente liguei para En e avisei que estavam aqui-se encolheu um pouco envergonhado, mas não queria testar a paciência de En duas vezes-Mas ele só conseguiu leva-la embora depois te terminei sua cirurgia e consegui te estabilizar. Ela bateu o pé que só iria embora depois de saber que você estava bem, ele também levou o motorista, acho que para garantir que ele ficasse de bico fechado  
-Quanto tempo faz isso?  
-Bom, tem umas doze horas-verificou seu relógio-Já retiramos os projeteis e agora é só descansar  
Entregou o controle da televisão ao loiro pouco antes de sair da sala, ligou o aparelho e logo no noticiário aparecia a matéria sobre o tiroteio que ocorreu no final da tarde do dia anterior, onde quatro pessoas morrerem e cinco ficaram feridas, entre os mortos dois atiradores que de acordo com o noticiário foram abatidos pela polícia durante perseguição, Shin sentiu o dedo de En nessa parte da história. Os outros dois mortos eram civis que ficaram em meio ao fogo cruzado, assim como os feridos atingidos por balas perdidas, o homem não se sentiu nem um pouco preocupado em saber se foi ele o autor de algum disparo que tenha tirado a vida de algum inocente, Noi estava a salvo e era isso o que importava.  
Viu na cabeceira da cama seu celular e ao verificar as mensagens, não tinha nada novo de Noi, pensou em enviar alguma coisa, mas era melhor não, já havia bagunçado demais a vida dela.

  
Não pôde deixar de comentar com Vaux que ele ficava bem melhor de cabeça raspada que com aquele moicano laranja, a resposta que teve foi a promessa de que ele iria cuspir na sua comida da proxima vez.  
-O que é isso?-espetou o conteúdo duvidoso do prato com o garfo  
Certo, para alguém que precisou procurar comida no lixo quando as coisas ficavam feias, Shin estava sendo muito exigente, mas era algo totalmente oposto do que teve em sua estadia anterior.  
-Eu que fiz. Algum problema?  
-Nenhum-levou a primeira garfada a boca, estava tão salgado que ele precisou beber metade do copo de água-Só acho que Haru é melhor cozinheira que você, aliás, não a vi ainda  
-Então cara, vou te contar uma coisa-olhou para a porta garantindo que o professor não estava vindo-Eles se separaram  
-Ah-tentou processar a informação-Eles pareciam tão bem  
-Não é nada de mais-balançou a mão desprezando a reação do paciente-Eles fazem isso a cada três ou quatro meses, brigam, ela sai de casa e depois de dois meses reatam  
-Entendi  
Na verdade não havia entendido, mas Shin decidiu que tinha problemas maiores que se preocupar com o relacionamento alheio, como, por exemplo, na reação de En, ainda não havia falado com o chefe e nem queria faze-lo tão cedo. Também se perguntava se a viagem de Noi havia sido adiada, mas não tinha motivos para isso, não é como se ele pudesse interferir nos planos dela, só queria que o último momento deles tivesse sido melhor e ao menos ter se despedido.

Quando ganhou alta, ainda um pouco incomodado com os pontos que tinha nas costas resultado dos tiros, Shin meio que esperava que En em algum momento fosse aparecer, o chefe estava encostado ao lado do carro blindado, fumando um cigarro e girando o anel de rubi que tinha no dedo mindinho. Shin arrumou o terno que haviam levado para ele, melhor que o outro cheio de sangue e com marcas de perfuração, respirou fundo imaginando se ouviria uma bronca, aviso de demissão ou seria morto ali mesmo, seria mais fácil simplesmente jogar seu corpo do cais e esperar os peixes lhe devorarem.  
-En-san  
-Shin-o olhou dos pés a cabeça-Parece bem para quem quase morreu  
-Me recupero rápido, além disso, Kasukabe é um ótimo médico  
-Ele trabalha para mim, claro que é o melhor  
Queria perguntar como estava Noi, se já havia ido embora, se havia se machucado, se estava bem, mas não ousaria, não depois da confusão que causou.  
-Me diga Shin. Por que eu tive que subornar as autoridades para encobrir um tiroteio na área de lazer mais movimentada da cidade, depois de minha prima, que nunca deve sair de casa sem segurança adequada, ter sido perseguida por dois homens armados?  
Se virou para encarar o subordinado nos olhos, em um tom de voz baixo e penetrante. Deu um longo suspiro, talvez fosse morto ali mesmo.  
-Noi sempre quis sair e se divertir, mas nunca conseguia, mesmo quando passou a ter permissão, não é como se ela pudesse apreciar as coisas com uma equipe de segurança em volta. Só queria dar a ela essa chance  
-Sabe, eu sempre tive conhecimento das escapadas de vocês-deixou a fumaça sair pelas narinas enquanto falava-Porém, imaginava que você fosse um pouco mais cuidadoso  
-Desculpe, sei que ela poderia ter se machucado gravemente, ter sido sequestrada ou até ter morrido  
-Tanto você quanto ela, sempre menosprezaram o zelo que eu tenho por sua segurança, parece que precisou de um tiroteio e quatro mortos para entenderem que eu não estava exagerando-jogou a bituca no cigarro no chão, apagando com a ponta dos sapatos de couro de jacaré-Sinceramente, estou de saco cheio disso  
-Como assim?  
-Gastei uma fortuna para encobrir a merda que vocês dois fizeram e ainda envolveram um civil que eu vou precisar ameaçar um pouco mais até ter certeza que vai ficar de bico fechado. Não nasci para cuidar de uma adolescente, mas tenho certeza que adolescentes normais não fazem esse tipo de merda. Noi não é mais problema meu  
-En, não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer-ergueu a sobrancelha, temendo pelo o que havia acontecido com a garota, mesmo duvidando que En pudesse fazer algo contra a propria prima, suas palavras eram sem sentido  
-Resumindo-se afastou do carro, atravessando para o outro lado do veículo e abrindo a porta-Temos um novo membro na Família, ela é problema seu agora  
O vidro de trás do carro se abaixou, Shin sentiu um sentimento estranho quando viu Noi que com um novo corte de cabelo, tendo os fios até a altura dos ombros, usava um terno semelhante ao seu, sorrindo para ele com uma graça que não condizia a alguém que havia matado pela primeira vez recentemente.  
-Por favor, cuide de mim, Shin-senpai  
Não tinha palavras, Shin só soube retribuir o sorriso, Noi estava quase com metade do corpo para fora do carro, e sem cerimónia se inclinou mais para frente, querendo se aproximar o máximo possível do homem, sem quebrar o contato visual.  
Do outro lado do carro, En revirou os olhos enquanto embarcava, fechando a porta com força tentando acreditar que não iria se arrepender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fico tão feliz por ver as pessoas acompanhando minha fanfic, ultimamente minha vida tem andado muito agitada para meu gosto, mas não tem nada que ame mais que escrever (ok, talvez comer e dormir, mas entenderam o que quis dizer).
> 
> Curiosidade inútil: meu filho nasceu dia 8 de agosto, assim como Noi, por isso sem dúvidas nunca esquecerei o aniversário dela.  
> Curiosidade inútil²: dia 25 de outubro completei 25 anos, será que estou ficando velha?  
> Nada disso agregou em nada suas vidas, mas eu sou uma pessoa bem aleatória.
> 
> Me sigam no Instagram: @thaisafreddi  
> Sim, tô me achando blogueirinha

**Author's Note:**

> Elogios e criticas construtivas são bem-vindas. Por favor, comentem e me deixem saber se devo continuar ou não.  
> Instagram: thaisafreddi <\-- (me sigam se quiserem, minha vida é bem chata, mas podemos conversar no direct ^.^)


End file.
